We're Just Friends!
by LucyHanna111
Summary: AU: Lucy and Natsu are best friends. Natsu wanted to become a popular singer and went to America to be one. He promises Lucy to come back to her but when he comes back after two years and become a popular singer who's this girl with him? "She's my girlfriend!" NaLu...PLEASE READ! Lot's of Jealousy in the future chapters! CHAPTER 16 IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

_**Title: We're just friends**_

_**Summary:**_

_**AU: Lucy and Natsu are best friends. Natsu wanted to become a popular singer and went to America to be one. He promises Lucy to come back to her but when he comes back after two years and become a popular singer who's this girl with him? "She's my girlfriend!"**_

_**Rated: T**_

_**Waaaaaaaaaaaaaah~ I don't care if you approved it or not! I wanted to post this ASAP! Gomenasaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiii….**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail!**_

_**Remember: I hate English!**_

_**ENJOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOY!**_

_**PREVIEW:**_

"Take care honey!" a blue haired woman said to a pink-haired man.

"And you too mother, Wendy! Please be careful! Even though stupid father is with you I can't help but be worried!" the pink-haired man replied.

His mother smiled at him while his little sister grinned widely.

"Be careful stupid son and I can take care of them!" his father said smirking at him and hugged his wife and daughter.

He sighed and looked around then asked "she didn't come?"

They all frowned.

"Natsu! Hurry up! Will be late for the flight!" a jet-black haired man shouted half-naked.

"Shut up, Droopy-eyes!" He shouted angrily.

"Bye Mom, Wendy, and Dad!" he said turning around and walked towards the half-naked guy. "Be careful!" he added shouting turning around with a wide grin on his handsome face.

~xXx~

At the other side

A blond haired girl is running as fast as she can towards the Magnolia airport. She sobs hard bumping at every people she encounters. She doesn't care about the cursing people she bumped on she just runs as fast as she can. It almost looked like her life depends on it. NO! Her life really depends on it! She sobs again. "Wait for me!" she muttered sobbing hard.

When she arrived at the airport she saw the family of her best friend standing while hugging each other. She saw him walking towards the half-naked man. She can't help but smile. She's not late!

She passed at her best friends parents making them froze but smiled after they saw who it is. "NATSU DRAGNEEL!" she shouted that reverberates the whole Magnolia airport. The guy froze on his tracks.

"PROMISE ME! COME BACK TO ME!" she added crying hard and panting hard while people looked at her in awe.

Natsu then turns around with a huge grin on his face. "I PROMISE!" he shouted back.

_**TBC….**_

_**Hope you'll like it! Just a preview minna that's why it's short, sorry! REVIEW PLEASE! I 'AM SO SORRY!**_

_**LucyHanna signing out!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Yo! I'm back for Chapter 2! Yey… thanks for the reviews minna! ^_^v**_

_**Reviews:**_

_**GoldenRoseTanya: don't worry… I'll torture Natsu for sure! SUPER TORTURE! *evil smirk***_

_**Beatress: thanks!**_

_**SasusakuIsLovelyy: Really? I wish I could make it more interesting!**_

_**Cathluvspandas: thank you!**_

_**Nightrader1234: he'll come back! XD so don't worry!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**_

_**Remember: I hate English!**_

_**ENJOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOY!**_

2 years have passed since the incident in the Magnolia airport.

A door bell rang in a certain house of the Magnolia. A woman with dark-blue hair opens the door with a smile on her face.

"You're early today, Lucy-Chan!" the woman said smiling widely at the sight of the blonde girl who is grinning at the door.

"I wanted to have breakfast here! I already told mother and she approved it! I missed your cooking mama!" she said grinning widely.

"You only ate here yesterday but maybe you love my cooking that much!" Grandine Dragneel said opening the door widely for the blonde to enter.

"Hai… hai! Mama and mother cooked real well! Can you teach me sometimes?" Lucy said looking at Grandine with big brown puppy-eyes.

Grandine can't help but giggle. "I promise! This Saturday come here and I'll teach you some of my special recipes!"

Lucy nodded happily and jump like a little kid towards the dining table inside the kitchen.

"Anyway… where's Wendy-Chan, Mama?" Lucy asked sitting down in one seat of the rectangular dining table.

"She's still asleep I guess! Her class starts at 7:30 anyway and it's still…" she paused and glance at the wall clock above the refrigerator and added "…5 in the morning! Why are you early anyway?" Grandine asked smirking, knowing what her real intention is. Two years have passed and every single day Lucy came in this house to know when he'll come back.

Lucy blushed and looked away saying "I 'm going to wake her up!" Lucy said trying to find a way to escape.

Grandine can't help but giggle. They are going to be a cute couple when he comes back.

Lucy walked upstairs in Wendy's door. The house is a two story building with 3 bedrooms each having bathrooms, a kitchen, dining room and a living room. It has a small garden at the back too, knowing that Grandine likes living things so much. Her house is just in the left side of their house. She lives with her mother and father with a happy life.

She knocks on the door "Wendy!"

No one replied at the other side so she opens the door and walked inside. She saw a huge bulge on the bed knowing full well that it is Wendy. She smirked and jumps on the bed and heard a cute yelp coming from the blue-haired girl.

"Lucy-nee!" Wendy pouted rubbing her eyes.

Lucy giggled at the cute sight in front of her she crouch beside Wendy and hugged her tight. "Good morning sleepy-head!" she mumbled.

Wendy can't help but smiled at her. She really is her onee-chan type. She hugged back and replied "Ohayou nee-chan!"

"Come on let's go down stairs mama is already cooking!" Lucy said tugging at Wendy's hands.

Wendy shook her head and said "you go first! I'm gonna take a bath then come down!"

Lucy pouted and nodded leaving Wendy alone in the room giggling.

~xXx~

"Ne, Lucy-nee? When do you think Natsu-nii will come back?" Wendy asked all of a sudden. They are currently eating their breakfast after Wendy went down stairs.

Lucy choked on her food in the sudden question. She hasn't heard that name in awhile. "Wendy-chan, I don't know!" she said nervously then suddenly the telephone rang.

They all looked where the phone is and gave a raise eyebrow. It's just they are rarely having a phone call.

"Maybe it's Father! He has a night shift last night! Maybe he's worried!" Wendy said.

"Yeah! Let me take it!" Grandine said standing up and walked towards the telephone.

"Hello?" she asked through the phone.

"Who is it, Mama?" Wendy asked.

Grandine then burst into tears.

"Wait, Mama! What happen?" Lucy asked worriedly and stands beside Grandine to comfort the woman. "Something wrong?" she asked rubbing grandine's arm up and down.

"He's…" she said crying, but wait. She's happy?

"Who is it, Mama?" Wendy again asked worriedly.

"He's…. he's coming back!" She said happily.

The two females' eyes widen at hearing that. They can't believe it! After two years of waiting! He's back! He's finally coming back. They heard all his songs. He became popular in just two years. He really did his best for this day to come. He's coming back!

"When honey?" her mother asked eagerly while sobbing hard. They all heard a light chuckle coming from the other side of the phone. They can't help but smiled a huge smile on their face hearing that.

"I'll be going home right now! My flight is 7:30 am…. I'll be there at 9:00 am so hope you guys will be there! Miss you mom! And tell Wendy and stupid father too! Bye-bye!" he said and hung up.

Lucy looked shocked. She didn't hear her name coming from Natsu. 'Maybe he thought I wouldn't be here!' she thought to herself frowning.

"You guys are still going to school?" Grandine asked happily.

The two looked at each other and grinned.

~xXx~

"Father! Hurry!" Wendy shouted walking beside Grandine and Lucy. They are currently walking inside the Magnolia airport. Lucy can't help but smiled at the promise Natsu made.

"You guys are fast!" Igneel Dragneel said between his pants.

"You're getting old papa!" Lucy shouted giggling earning a 'hey!' from Igneel.

Grandine smiled at her family. Now he's coming back, their family will be complete again.

The four stands in the crowd with a huge board printed "NATSU DRAGNEEL" on it. The passengers have arrived.

There's a huge crowd in the middle of the passengers. They saw something pink so they thought it's him. When they heard a shout "KYAAAAAAAAAA…it's Natsu-kun!" so they know it is really him. A guy with a long spiky hair glared at the crowd making them cower in fear and give room to Natsu to pass. Natsu grinned at his fans and wave his hands to them. Some fainted and some squealed. Natsu is really popular. Lucy can't help but smiled.

"Natsuuuu!" a short white haired girl shouted running towards him and jump to hug him. He hugged back with a huge grin on his face. Lucy froze. 'Who is she?' she thought. Her eyes widening every seconds she looked at him and the white haired female.

"NATSU-NII!" Wendy shouted waving her hands in the air.

"WENDY!" Natsu shouted. His face brightening up when he saw his family. He runs towards them tugging the white haired giggling girl followed by the jet-black haired guy and the long spiky long haired badass. Lucy frowned.

"I miss you!" Natsu said hugging his little sister tightly. He then looked up to see his parents with a blond haired female. He frowned and stares at her blankly. 'Who is she?' he thought to his self.

_**TBC…**_

_**OMG! I don't like this chapter… but I hope you guys do! and would you like Sting Eucliffe to be in this story?**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**LucyHanna signing out!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Yey! Thank you so much for the awesome reviews! Kill me now! I'm so happy! Muahahahaha…**_

_**Reviews:**_

_**XxFairyTailLuversxX: I would gladly! And wanna help me beat the crap out of Natsu? thanks anyway!**_

_**Silentviolet0330: thanks for the review! And I would gladly do that and thank you again and again and again and agaiiiiiiiiiiiin!XD**_

_**Nightrader1234: waaahh~ thanks! And Natsu is a real BAKA here! I agree with you! But I can't help it! hahahaXD**_

_**Otaku'25: STIIIIIIIIIIIING! Haha… btw I like the 25 it reminds me of my birthday… muahahaha… thank you!**_

_**MissHammy13: I don't know why Natsu did that! PLEASE don't get mad at me! It's all brain's fault! Thank you! ^_^v**_

_**Yuni-sama: I don't quite get it but thanks anyway! Yey!**_

_**MissMe2306: OMG! I have something to say too!**_

_**When you review on my story I nearly jump on my roof! I'm a big fan of yours!**_

_**Thank you so much for reviewing!KYAAAAAAAAAA… can I have a hand shake?**_

_**About your review:**_

_**No! Lucy doesn't live with them… they are like Lucy's 2**__**nd**__** family!**_

_**No! They aren't relative… she's just too good friends with the Dragneel's.**_

_**And for that… I won't save Natsu! gotta run! Bye-bye!**_

_**Lucyheartfilia: Yo! Idol! Thanks for the review! I'm a big fan of Lucy! KYAAA… and I'll gladly do that!**_

_**Lunagorn: want to kill Natsu with me? Thanks!**_

_**FairyTail2125138: hey? I haven't thought of something yet! But I would pm you if I think of something! Thanks anyway… glad you like it! By the way… want to kill Natsu with me? XD**_

_**Beatress: GOMENASAIIIIIIIIIIIIII! I can't think of someone that can make Natsu jealous… gomen! Thank you so muuuuuuuuuuuuch….! You're so nice to me!**_

_****_

Standard disclaimer applied!

_**Remember: I hate English!**_

_**ENJOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOY!**_

_**Lucy's POV**_

Natsu looked at me from head to toe. I blushed when he looked at me in the eyes. He looked back at mama and papa.

"Who is she? Your maid?" he asked pointing his thumb finger on me.

An anime vein pop out on my temple. I can feel the heat of anger from my head going down to my toes. Is that how you greet your best friend that you haven't saw for almost two years?

"Err… she's…" Wendy said but interrupted by Natsu who said "Ohh… your tutor!"

Another anime vein pop out on my temple. Is he pissing me off or something?

Igneel smacked him on the head and hissed angrily "She's Lucy! Stupid son! Did you have amnesia or something?"

The short silver-haired female giggled at the sight gaining the attention of the Dragneel's and me.

"Ohh… don't mind me!" she said waving her two hands in front of her.

"What do you mean don't mind?" Natsu pouted and hold her on her waist. I frowned.

"Who is she?" I asked trying to smile at him.

Natsu grinned widely and said proudly "Mama, Wendy, Papa and Lu-what again? Luigi? Argg… never mind! She's my girlfriend, Lisanna Strauss!"

I froze. Girlfriend? Is this a prank or something?

"Lisanna… this is my mom, Grandine. My stupid father, Igneel and my cutest little sister, Wendy!" he added gesturing at her parents and sister. He didn't even introduce me! But what is this aching feeling. I wanna go home!

"And who is she?" she asked looking at me with a warm smile.

"Err… Mom! Who is this girl anyway?" he asked looking at his mother. Mama glared at him and looked at me worriedly. I tried to grin but I guess my grin is somewhat weird because mama's eyes are filled with concern when she saw it. I mouthed don't worry to her and smiled an aching smile. She returned it with a sorry look.

"Hi! Natsu-san and Lisanna-san! I'm Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia!" I exclaimed trying not to sound sad.

_**Natsu's POV**_

'Heartfilia? Where have I heard that?' I thought to myself. I frowned. She's really nice. She hasn't even smacked me on the head by being rude at her. I know that I know her but when have I seen such a beautiful woman like her? I again frowned.

"Ahmm… Mama! I think I'm going home! I need to do something!" she said gesturing to my mom. My face started to heat up for no apparent reason. Maybe there is! But why is she calling my mother 'Mama'?

"But, dear! I thought you like my cooking! I made some feast for Natsu's welcome home party! It such a waste if you won't come!" Mom said worriedly to the girl who-I-think-I-know-but-I-don't-really-know. What the heck was that?

She smiled at mother and nodded. I can't help but smile. Why is it I wanted to have an alone time with her?

~xXx~

HOME!

"Waaaahhh~ did our house became small?" I asked looking at the small house that is towering by a big-err mansion at the left side. When did this mansion build in here?

My mom smacked my head and glared at me saying "So rude! This is where you grow up!"

"Hai… hai!" I said sarcastically while rolling my eyes that earns me another smacked on the head by my mommy-bully. I heard a giggle coming from the back and stole a glance at the giggling blonde. I can't help but smile. She's so cute. Does she eat food like me? I wonder? She looks like a girl who loves fats so maybe she eats a lot. I think she's twice as heavy as Lisanna.

Lisanna hold my right arm and smiled at me. I grinned at her and walked inside our small house. I wish that mansion is my house!

When we enter the house I can't help but smile such a nice and warm feeling it gives.

"_**Wanna be my friend?"**_ a memory came in me. What was that? Who's that girl?

"Natsu?" Lisanna asked worriedly at me. I grinned at her but she looked at me with worry in her eyes. I leaned in and kissed her on her lips. When I pull away she smiled at me. I can't help but smiled back.

"_**This'll be our private hideout! So don't tell anyone!"**_ another memory came in me. Who's that little girl? I frowned.

"Okay! Let's eat!" Mama said coming out of the kitchen.

After we all ate. Gajeel and Gray are watching television. My iron head bodyguard and an ice as cold as an ice, manager is arguing about the channels they wanted to watch. I saw Lucy talking to my mom. I frowned. Who is this girl anyway? She bid farewell to mom and I can't help but wanted to stop her from going out of the house. I wanted her to stay! But I can't! I just stay there frozen.

She walked out the house and mom walked in inside the kitchen again. Maybe to wash the dishes.

After a minute.

"Mom! Gonna have a little air outside!" I shouted bolting out the house. I wanted to talk to her alone. Who is she?

When I walked outside I saw her talking to a blonde guy in front of the mansion. Is that mansion her house?

I tip-toed towards a bush nearby to hear their conversation.

"I told you! I'll wait for you, Lucy!" the guy said giving her a bouquet of roses.

Anger rose inside me. Why am I feeling this way?

"Just give me a little time!" Lucy whispered getting the bouquet but I heard it loud and clear. I froze. Tears run down my cheek. Who the hell is this girl?

_**TBC…**_

_**I updated because I got 10 and so review! So if I got another 10… geehee maybe?**_

_**REVIEW PLEASE?**_

_**Anyway… I won't answer questions why Natsu don't remember Lucy… NO SPOILERS! Muahahahaha…..**_

_**LucyHanna signing out!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**OMG! Yes, yes, yes! Glad you like it! 15 reviews! Yehey! I'm so happy! As promise! Early update!**_

**MissMe2306:** *high five* yes! Yes! Yes! I LOOOOOOOOOOOOVE your stories! And aye, there's a reason why he forgot her… geehee!

**Lilangel25:** here it is! Thank you!

**Lucyheartfilia:** and I'm freakin' craaaaazy! Thank you!

**Saya97:** thank you! There's a reason bout that… it'll be on the future chapters just stay tune… I won't give spoilers… muahahaha…

**Titis98773:** wow! We both hated English! I'm glad! Haha…anyway thank you and I don't want yet… I want to torture Natsu for being so dense in the anime Fairy Tail…XP

**SasusakuIsLovelyy:** GOOD GUESS!

**Rozinita:** agreeeeeeeeeeed!

**MrPotatoChips:** because the author is crazy! Hahaha there's a reason bout that!

**Mei-chan34:** NO! NO! NO! NO! I will never ever, ever make Lisanna evil! I really, reaaaaaaaaaally love Lisanna! She's so sweeeeeeeeeeeet and cuuuuuuute! Thank you!

**Cathluvspandas:** hai! Thank you!

**Lunagorn:** come on! Let's knock him out! Muahahaha… I have ice cream here! Make him eat this *hand you the ice cream* that'll freeze him to death! Aaaaaaaaaaaand thank you!

**AdelXTia:** yey! Thank you! I'm glad you do! anyway… Fairy Tail won't continue if Natsu will die… Hahaha be nice! I still wanted to watch fairy tail…

**GoldenRoseTanya:** I will make it slow! Muahahaha… and torture him as long as I can! Anyway… it's okay! I'm glad you review the last chappy!

**XxFairytailLuversxX:** GOOD GUESS! And am I that mean? XD anyway… thank you!

**Celestial-Mage231:** I'm sorry! There's a reason bout that! I won't give spoiler! Geehee…

**FairyTail2125138:** thaaaaaaaaaaaaaank you Ki-chan! I'm glad you do!

_**Standard disclaimer applied!**_

_**Remember: I hate English!**_

_**ENJOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOY!**_

_**Normal POV**_

After the blonde guy goes home Lucy enters her home sighing.

"Punishment, hime?" a pink-haired maid who is standing in front of the double doors asked with chains on both wrists making Lucy startle.

"Don't go scaring the shit out of me, Virgo!" Lucy said clutching her top near her heart.

Virgo tilted her head and asked again "do I need to be punished?"

Lucy sighed and just passed Virgo not answering her question like a usual 'NO!' making the maid confused.

"Honey! I got a call from Grandi-chan! She said Natsu-kun has arrived!" Layla Heartfilia said running down stairs with a huge smile on her face.

This made Lucy sighed and just nod her head. She walked passed Layla and climb up stairs to her room. Layla looked at Virgo who shook her head. Layla frowned. What happen?

~xXx~

_**Lucy's POV**_

I walked upstairs towards my room. When I arrived at the door, I open it and closed it behind me after I get in. I walked towards my bed and lay on my stomach with my face buried on my pink and fluffy pillow.

'Why can't he remember me?' I thought to myself. He can't remember me? His best friend since we're 10? Is he joking around? I sob. I remember the day we first met.

_**Flashback**_

_**Normal POV**_

"**Wanna be my friend?" a blonde girl asked to a pink-haired boy grinning widely with her hands in front.**

**The boy who is sitting on the couch looked at the two women who are chatting happily on the kitchen to the blonde girl who wants to be friends with him.**

"**I don't want to be friends with a girl!" he scoffs then crossed his arm above his chest.**

**The girl pouted and also crossed her arms above her chest, mimicking the boy. The boy glared at her making the girl grinned.**

"**I'm Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia! What's your name, Pinky?" she asked.**

"**Don't call me pinky!" the pink-head hissed glaring at her. Lucy only grinned at him. She then walked towards him and holds his right wrist and pulled him up walking towards the front door.**

"**Mother, I'll show pinky around here!" Lucy shouted to the blonde woman who is chatting with the blue-haired woman. The blonde woman looked at the blue-haired woman who nods with a smile.**

"**Okay! Be careful honey!" her mother replied.**

"**Hey! I don't want to be friends with a girly-girl!" the pink-head protested pulling his wrist from the death grip of the little blonde. How could she be this strong?**

"**I'm not a girly-girl! I just wanted you to see something! Come on!" Lucy said grinning while tugging the guy outside the house. The pink-head pouted and just follow the girl without resistance. He doesn't have a choice.**

**The two walked passed a park with kids playing around. They then arrived in some opening inside a forest.**

"**What are we doing here?" Natsu asked now clinging on the girls arm.**

"**Scaredy-cat!" the blonde taunted the pink-head who glared at her. She just grinned and walked through the forest with a sweating pinky holding her arms.**

**When he saw a clearing he heard water splashing. The blonde hold his hand and runs to the clearing. When the two got out of the forest the pink-head gasped.**

"**What is this?" he asked.**

"**When I saw your hair I remember this place! The flowers had the same color with your hair… it's so cute!" she said grinning.**

"**We're in a cliff!" the pink-head said shocked.**

"**Yeah! I can see that! The ocean is just over there! Isn't it beautiful?" she asked pointing to the open with her index finger and looked at the sweating guy.**

"**You're weird! This is beautiful to you?" he muttered looking at the cliff. He gulped. How many feet is this cliff high?**

"**Hey!" she pouted and added "I'm not! This is my best place to rest! You're the first friend I brought here and also looked around, this is beautiful!" she said looking around.**

**He looked around. He won't disagree. This place is really beautiful. Pink flowers are blooming on the ground, green trees in were they got in, fresh wind blowing their hair with a nice view of ocean in front (A/N: and the author really doesn't know how to describe). He can't help but smile.**

"**Natsu!" he said.  
"Summer?" she asked blinking looking at the pink-head boy.**

"**No! Natsu is my name! Natsu Dragneel!" he hissed.**

"**Ohh! Then we're friends?" Lucy asked grinning.**

"**Best friends?" he said holding his hands out grinning back.**

**Lucy's eyes grew wide. She then grinned and jump towards him to hugged him tight and said "Best friends!"**

**They pulled away and looked at the open.**

"**This'll be our private hideout! So don't tell anyone!" she said looking at the guy with a huge grin she can do.**

**The guy blushed and nodded muttering "I promise!"**

**END of Flashback**

Lucy smiled on her pillow remembering that place. She stands up and walked outside the room. She climbs down the stairs startling Virgo who's still standing in front of the double doors.

"Tell mother I go out!" Lucy said smiling at the pink-haired maid then walked out the mansion. Lucy runs and runs. She runs passed through the park were kids always play. No one's playing around its 8:00 in the evening kids are inside their houses. She saw the opening of the forest and runs through. She saw the clearing and can't help but smile. It's been such a long time since I'm back here!

She can feel the wind caressing her face when she got out she didn't expect what she saw. A pink-haired guy is standing there looking at the open.

"Natsu?"

_**TBC…**_

_**Minna… Review please?**_

_**LucyHanna signing out!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Now! I'm back! Whoohoooo… I again got 10 and so review! You guys are definitely AWESOME! XD**_

**Tronolololo:** thank you!

**Cathluvspandas:** thank you! And I'm sorry… hehe

**XxFairytailLuversxX:** here it is! Now read to not wonder! *thumbs up*

**Nightrader1234:** GUESS? It's not OC! Anyways thank you!

**AdelXTia:** can a cliffhanger kill? OMG! I'm sorry! Anyway the cliff is so romantic isn't it? I so wanted to play near a cliff… XD btw thank you!

**Axlorg89:** OMG! Don't hate Lisanna… ONEGAI! I won't make her evil I promise! Just don't hate Lisanna! XD anyways… thank you!

**GoldenRoseTanya:** another big 'OH'… thank you! XD

**MrPotatoChips:** read so you'll know their conversation… thaaaaaaaaaaaaaank you! Excitement's runs wild, ne?

**iLikeCookies12:** haiiiiiiiiii… there will be like that *evil smirk* just stay tune! Thank you!

**Beatress:** it's okay! I'm glad you like it and I will never ever make Lisanna evil! I so love her… but Lucy is the best! XD thank you!

**MissMe2306:** Ehh? What do you mean by that? KYAAAAAAAAA…. Anyways thank you!

**FairyTail2125138:** Gomen, ne Ki-Chan for making a cliffhanger but I guess you like it, ne? thank you!

_**Standard disclaimer applied!**_

_**Remember: I hate English!**_

_**ENJOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOY!**_

_**Lucy's POV**_

"Natsu?" I whispered. I saw him froze in his spot. I thought he doesn't remember me… but why is he here? I saw him turn around and stare at me with a blank expression. I gulp.

"W-what are y-you do-doing he-here?" I stuttered. Oh why did I stutter? I cursed myself under my breath for that.

"I should be the one to ask that!" he said turning back around to look at the open.

An anime vein pop out on my temple "This is my private hideout and you are the one who is asking that?" I snapped, hands on my hips.

Natsu turn around with wide eyes. Did I say something wrong?

"What do you mean 'private hideout'?" he asked eagerly walking towards me. I step back. What is wrong about my private hideout?

"Err… this is my private hideout!" I said stepping another step back.

He stopped and sighed "who are you?" he asked me.

"I told you! I'm Lucy Heartfilia!" I said.

He looked at me then sighed again. He turns back to looked at the open and sits down on the blooming pink flowers on the ground.

"Hey don't sit on the flowers!" I said walking towards him and pulled him up using his left arm. He doesn't budge a bit. He just stares at me. I gulp.

"W-what?" I stuttered again. It's so long since I've stared at his eyes like this.

"Who are you to me?" he asked with a soft smile on his lips.

"I'm your b…" I hesitated a bit. Why it's so hard to say the word 'best friend'?

"B?" he asked me tilting his head from the side. Oh my God! I really wanted to hug him. I gulp.

"We're just friends!" I said fast. He looked confused.

"Friends?" he asked me holding my wrist and pulled me down on the ground. I felt pity for the flowers I've sit on. I blushed when he didn't let go of my wrist.

"Just sit!" he mumbled. I nodded and also looked at the open.

Silence lingered on our surroundings. The splashing of water in the ocean, the movements of the leaves of the trees and the flowing of the wind that blows our hair are the only sounds that can be heard. I tried to make a conversation.

"You sure became strong, ne?" I said and stole a glance at him. He's looking at me so I immediately turn to look at the open.

"Am I that weak when we first met?" he asked me now turning to looked at the open again. I sighed.

"Why don't you remember me?" I asked quietly hugging my knees between my arms. He's still holding my right wrist with his left palm. I heard him sighed.

"Can you tell me everything how we met?" he asked tightening his grip on my wrist.

"We met when we're 10!" I said. He looked at me with wide eyes. I turn to looked at him shocked. He doesn't remember that either?

"What? I don't remember you at all! You as in you! I don't remember it all! All about you!" he said frustration clearly etch on his face. He doesn't remember me? I frowned. What did happen in America?

"Then let's make another memory, ne?" I suggested grinning widely at him.

He looked at me his eyes grew wide "You wanted to make a new memory?" he asked me. I nodded looking back at the open. I smiled.

"We can be good friends again!" I said smiling then added "Wanna be my friends?" I asked holding my right hand out that he is still holding.

I saw him frowned.

"Don't you want to be my friend?" I asked tilting my head. I heard him chuckle. He moved his left hand on my wrist to my palm and shook it.

"Best friends?" he asked as he shook my hand. My eyes grew wide. I grinned as wide as I can and jumps on him, hugging him tightly. I felt him stiffened. I can't help but smile. I felt two arms on my waist. I know he's hugging me back!

"Best friends!" I whispered. When the two of us pulled away together I saw Natsu looking away. What happen?

I turn to looked at the open and the silence lingered again. I tried thinking of a conversation when suddenly I remember something.

"**I'll be the first one to know about your love-life, ne?"**

I smiled at the thought.

"Ne, Natsu?" I said. He hummed still looking at his right side. Let's just say I can't see his face.

"There's this man who is courting me…" I said in a whisper. I felt him looked at me. "He's courting me for two whole years since you left…" I added. I again heard him hummed. "Do you think I should answer him or not?" I asked now courage burning in me. I looked at him. He looked away.

"Answer him if you love him!" he said somewhat… angry? I shook my head. He won't get angry just me answering a guy's confession. He can't even remember me!

I nodded "Ne, Natsu?"

"Yes?" he said somewhat annoyed.

"Am I that annoying? Just one question!" I asked with hopeful eyes. I heard him groaned.

"Okay! Last one!" he said still not looking at me.

"When did you and Lisanna met?" I asked. He looked at me. He frowned

"She's the one who save me from the car accident!"

_**TBC…**_

_**I guess… if you're good at guessing you'll know why he doesn't remember Lucy now, ne?**_

_**REVIEW? Give me another 10 plus review and expect an early UPDATE!**_

_**LucyHanna signing out!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**OMG! Another 10 reviews! Yehey… as promise! Early UPDATE! **_

**Mei-chan34:** I'm sorry this chappy got another cliffy again! Anyways thank you!

**iLikeCookies:** haiiiiiiiiiii…. Me too! I like a jealous Natsu… but… I want to do something! Geehee… anyways thanks!

**Bones jones:** here it is! Thank you! You're the 10th reviewer! Hahaha…

**Kitkat4you:** thank you so much! Anyways here it is! Thanks for the review!

**Celestial-Mage231:** GOOD GUESS! Anyways… thanks!

**Sereneskydragonslayer:** thank you! Anyways what do you mean by your review! Can you make it clear? I really can't get it! But I think I can get some from there! Thaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanks!

**Lovelove:** thanks! I'm glad you do!

**Hala-chanXD: **thank you! Here you go!

**Nightrader1234:** there will be a reason why he got into an accident and it'll be in this story… so read on! Thank you! XD

**Beatress:** really? Thank you! XD

**FairyTail2125138:** he's still dense Ki-chan! Anyways thanks for the rating! Hahaha…

_**Standard disclaimer applied!**_

_**Remember: I hate English!**_

_**ENJOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOY!**_

"She's the one who save me from the car accident!"

Lucy's eyes grew wide after hearing that. Who wouldn't? Your one and only best friend got in an accident and you didn't know.

"WHAT?" Lucy shouted.

"Just don't tell mom and the others! I don't want them to get worried over me!" Natsu said standing up.

"When? How? Why didn't you tell us?" Lucy asked panicking, concern clearly seen in her pretty face.

"I told you! I don't want anyone to get worried over me!" he said and grinned. He walked towards the entrance of the forest. He then turns around "When will you go home?" he asked hands on his pockets.

Lucy stands up and followed him. She frowned "Then why did you tell me?"

Natsu froze. Why did he tell her anyway? He turns around. "I don't know! Someone's telling me I could count on you!" he said and walked in the forest.

Lucy's face brightened up "So you trust me?" she asked as she follow him while going out the forest.

Natsu grinned and give her a thumbs up.

"Then can you tell me what happen on the accident?" she asked eagerly walking by his side.

"Next time!" he said frowning.

Lucy smiled.

~xXx~

MORNING! (Saturday morning)

A knock was heard on the Dragneel's house. Natsu went to get it. He opens the door seeing a grinning blonde on the other side. He smiled.

"Morning!" Lucy greeted the still sleepy pink-head.

"Morning!" Natsu replied yawning, opening the door wide for her to get in.

"Ara… you're early again Lucy-Chan!" a woman with blue hair said on the kitchen.

"I'm here for you to teach me how to cook mom! Remember?" Lucy said walking towards the kitchen. Natsu closed the door after Lucy got in and walked towards the living room.

"Ohh… I forgot Lucy-Chan! Can we move it tomorrow? We're going to Ryuuzetsu Land today!" Grandine Dragneel exclaimed happily.

"Wow! Really? What's the occasion mama?" Lucy asked jumping like a little kid.

"Natsu's going home party!" Grandine said smiling.

"We're still partying about that?" Natsu shouted from the living room. Grandine pouted.

"I just miss you so much, honey!" she said.

Natsu rolled his eyes "hai… hai… Let's go! I'm gonna wake up the others! Will stupid father come?" he asked.

"Yes! Of course! Lucy and Wendy's friends will come too!" Grandine exclaimed.

Natsu sighed. Lucy giggled.

"Okay! I'm gonna wake them up!" he said standing from the couch in the living room and walked upstairs.

Lucy runs towards the stairs "I'll be the one to wake up Wendy-chan! It's my morning routine anyway! And I'm going to wake up Lisanna-chan too" she said walking passed Natsu.

Natsu raised his brow and looked at the smiling woman on the kitchen. He shrugged it off and went to his room where his bodyguard and manager are sleeping to wake them up.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" is heard inside Wendy's room.

"What happen?" Natsu asked panicking, bolting inside Wendy's room to see a giggling Lisanna and a blonde who is hugging a pouting Wendy.

"My morning routine!" Lucy said grinning at his direction. He blushed and sighed.

"Morning, sweety!" Lisanna said standing up and walked towards the pink-haired singer. She hugged him and gives him a peck on the lips. Natsu grinned and hugged her back. Not knowing a blonde who is frowning beside the worrying Wendy.

"Come on! We better get ready! Lucy-nee said we're going to Ryuuzetsu Land right?" Wendy said trying to lighten Lucy's mood.

Lucy nodded and stands up "gonna call the others then!" she said and walked out the room.

Wendy sighed.

~xXx~

"So is everyone here?" Grandine asked to the group in front of her house.

"I'm sorry Grandi-chan but my husband won't come!" Layla Heartfilia said.

"It's okay! La-chan!" Grandine said smiling at Layla and added "how about the others?"

They all nodded happily.

~xXx~

"Wow! Ryuuzetsu Laaaaaand! We're here!" Levy Mcgarden, Lucy's blue-haired bookworm squealed jumping like a little kid. The others giggle while Gajeel snorted.

"Shorty!" he mocked. Levy glared at him.

"The last time we got here is in our high school graduation!" Erza Scarlet, the strict and scary but nice best friend of Lucy said beside her boyfriend Jellal Fernandez who nodded in agreement.

"This is Juvia's favorite place!" Juvia exclaimed while admiring the half-naked man who is arguing with the pink-haired singer.

"I wish they got booze!" said Cana Alberona grinning widely.

"I wish Mira-nee and Elfniichan are here!" Lisanna said. Natsu stopped arguing with his manager and went to his girlfriend. He hugged her and gives her a peck on the lips.

"Don't worry! I'm here!" he said grinning at the silver-haired girl. Lisanna grinned back. Lucy frowned.

"Are you forgetting someone?" said a voice from behind them. They all turn around. Lucy's eyes grew wide.

"Sting?"

_**TBC…**_

_**Muahahaha… the guy is back! Let's REVIEW, ne? sorry it's short!**_

_**Thank you!**_

_**LucyHanna signing out!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hello minna! Another 10 reviews, ne? Arigatou! *stand-bow-aye!* and its exact 10 wow! Hahaha…. **_

_**Reviews:**_

**Sherry:** thank you! Here you go! ^^

**Beatress:** thank you! And I wish I could make a jealous Natsu without making him OOC!

**Yuni-sama:** aye! Thanks for the review!

**Lucyheartfilia:** thanks! Here ya' go!

**Skeamstroke:** thank you!

**AdelXTia:** I don't want to be cause by your death… I better update! XD so here ya' go! Don't die! Anyways Rouge is with him… thank you!

**MissMe2306:** hmmm…. You'll know him here! Thanks!

**FairyTail2125138:** Let's add Lisanna for that! So it'll be a square one Ki-chan!

**Cathluvspandas:** thanks! I like early updates too! ^^

**MrPotatoChips:** maybe all of us love a jealous Natsu, riiiiiiight? Anyways thank you!

_**Disclaimer: I, LucyHanna111 do not own Fairy Tail! Hiro-sama has the rights!**_

_**Remember: I hate English!**_

_**ENJOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOY!**_

_**Natsu's POV**_

"Sting?" Lucy gasped in shocked.

My eyes widened. This guy! Isn't he the one with Lucy on that night? I gritted my teeth. What the hell is he doing here?

"What… what are you doing here?" Lucy asked walking towards the blonde dude.

"I'm here for you! I heard you guys are going to Ryuuzetsu land so I come!" the blonde dude said.

"You're not welcome here!" I said as I walked passed by him.

"Ohh… don't worry! I didn't come for you, Natsu-san! I came here for Lucy!" he said. I turn my head to glare at him.

"How the hell did you know my name?" I growled not liking this guy acting like we're overly familiar with each other.

"The Great Dragon, Natsu Dragneel! One of the most popular international singers! Who wouldn't?" he mocked raising a brow at me while smirking. I balled my fist. This bastard.

"Hey! I don't want fight! We're here to enjoy!" mother exclaimed while walking between us.

I sighed and nodded. I swear I saw that bastard just smirk when he turns around to walk over to Lucy.

~xXx~

"KYAAAAAAA! Natsu…. stopped… that!" Lisanna squeaked while I splashed water on her. I chuckled at her. "What's funny?" she countered while also splashing me with water, laughing hard.

"You're just so cute!" I said as I tackled her to the water making us both drowned in it. When the both of us got out of the water, I looked at Lisanna who is playfully glaring at me. I couldn't help but chuckled. She's so cute.

"Want a drink?" I asked.

"Hmmm… orange juice!" she exclaimed smiling. I nodded and walked out the pool to get some juice for her and for me.

"Be right back!" I said waving. She wave back and sit on the edge of the pool.

When I was walking to buy us some juice I saw them. You know? That bastard and Lucy. Oh how I wish I haven't met this guy. Lucy is sitting on the edge of the pool with that bastard beside her. I felt something weird. What is this? I saw that bastard said something making Lucy laugh and punch him playfully on his right arm. I glared at them. I decided of wanting to hear some of their conversation so I went nearer but stealthily so they won't see me.

"If you just answer me already I would love you and protect you with my whole life!"

I froze.

"**There's this man who is courting me…"** **"He's courting me for two whole years since you left…" "Do you think I should answer him or not?"**

So this is the guy who's courting Lucy. I frowned. What is this feeling? I balled my fist and glared on the ground.

"You said you can wait!" I heard Lucy whispered softly.

I heard that bastard chuckled "Of course I will!"

I walked away not wanting to hear what would they will say anymore. I run towards Lisanna.

"Where's the juice?" Lisanna asked as I arrived on her spot.

"Sorry I haven't brought money with me!" I lied. Why did I run away anyway? I looked down.

"You okay, Natsu?" she asked concern in her voice. I looked at her and grinned "Aye!"

"Honey, call the others! The food is ready!" mother said waving her hand in the air.

~xXx~

"Ahh that was delicious!" I sighed contently patting my stomach. That was some food!

I heard Lisanna giggled beside me. I looked at her staring happily at Lucy and that bastard. I froze.

"Say ahhh…" that bastard said shoving some food in Lucy's mouth. I just saw Lucy's cheek went red "That's embarrassing!" she said. I saw him pout and Lucy opens her mouth to eat the food blushing. I gritted my teeth. I brought my hand on the table and grip some fork in front of me unconsciously.

"Hey! There's something over there!" I said throwing the fork in between the two. I heard Lucy yelp. They all looked at me shocked.

"What is wrong with you?" I heard him growled. I grinned dangerously. I can feel the tension between us became awkward. I know all of them are staring at us. Why did I do that?

"I told you! There's something over there!" I said pointing at their back as I grin-glare at him. Why am I angry?

"Stop that, you two!" Lucy said as she glares at me. Wow! Now it's my fault? I just saw something over there but I think I just lied. I wish that fork hit him!

"I told you…" I said but interrupted by Lucy who said "Yes, yes! You saw something over there! So why throw a fork? Just tell us!" she glares at me crossing her arms above her chest. I frowned.

"Sorry!" I muttered.

Lucy huffed and looked at that bastard "you okay?" she asked him with concern. The guy just nodded and glared at me. I glared back. Now she's taking the side of the enemy than her best friend? I turn to my side and sulk. Being best friend sucks! Realization hit me. I blushed. We're just friends. I shook at the thought crawling in my head. BAKA NATSU! She's just a friend! You have Lisanna. I turn to looked at Lisanna. I smiled. She looked at me with concern in her eyes. I can't help but felt guilty. I'm sorry! When I turn to looked at the two I think I just saw Lucy looking at me. I frowned. Why is she looking sad?

_**TBC…**_

_**No cliffhanger! Yey! I did try not giving one! Hahaha… but expect next chappy! Muahahahahaha….**_

_**LET'S REVIEW! Yeah!**_

_**LucyHanna signing out!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Yes! Yes! Yes! It's nearly a hundred reviews! 19 left! That's only two chapters left! KYAAAAAAAAAAA! Thanks for all of your support! Anyways this story is just getting started so don't worry I won't end it immediately… and for the cliffhanger haters watch out! Another cliffy! Sorry for the long wait anyway!**_

_**Reviews:**_

**Angelblooddeathchaosregret:** thank you! Here ya' go!

**XxFairyTailLuverxX:** I better run away, ne? thaaaaaaank you! XD

**Anonymous:** OMG! REALLY? Then I have a huge thank you to you! KYAAAAAAAAA!

**Ulquihimefohever:** thank you! I wish I could make it more interesting so you would keep up reading!

**Beatress:** Yey! Did I do a good job? XD

**Sereneskydragonslayer:** hmmm… I don't think so! XD

**MrPotatoChips:** Yey! Thank you! Aye!

**Dang29regacho:** if you're still interested at the 'Lucy and the Six Mages' I'll update it today!

**Yuni-sama:** impatient, ne? Hahaha… thank you!

**Kitsuri Harumi:** I'm sorry! I'm kind off a NaLu lover so it hurts me so much if I make a StiCy story… gomen! XD

**AdelXTia:** haiiiiiiiiii…. Thank you!

**Kuro ace:** is the author baka too? Hahaha XD maybeeeeee?

**FairyTail2125138:** aye! Thank you Ki-chan!

_**Standard disclaimer applied!**_

_**Remember: I hate English!**_

_**ENJOY!**_

They all went home to rest. Natsu is pissed off. Layla went home alone. Lucy said she'll be hanging out with Sting more and that made Natsu pissed off.

He stomp his feet walking upstairs with a deadly aura. Lisanna frowned. She walked towards the kitchen "Ne, Grandine-san… what is Lucy-chan and Natsu's relationship?" she asked. Grandine stiffened. She then giggled after that.

"Ara… they are best of friends!" she said washing the dishes they used at the Ryuuzetsu land.

"Nothing more?" she asked concern.

Grandine looked at Lisanna and smiled "I don't know! But I know when he left here… Natsu is madly in love with Lucy! But I wonder what happens? Why did he forget Lucy?"

Lisanna frowned. Remembering that day is painful.

**Flashback**

**Lisanna's POV**

**I was just driving my car when suddenly I saw a pink-haired wobbling guy crossing the road. I think that guy is Natsu Dragneel. I shook my head. An international idol is seen drunk on the road? You gotta be kidding!**

**He stopped in the middle making my eyes widen. Is he gonna suicide? I walked out my car and shouted "Hey! Are you stupid? Get out there!"**

**He looked at me "Lu… Cy!" he muttered and sobs "I missed…" he didn't finish when a big truck without lights in front passed. He flew away. My eyes grew wide. I fell on the ground trembling. I froze in my spot. The driver stops and cursed him and then drives away.**

"**L…Lu…" he muttered again. I return from Earthland after my shocked mode and immediately called an ambulance.**

**~At the Hospital~**

"**Are you that man's girl friend?" the doctor asked once he goes out of the emergency room. I blushed and shook my head 'No'.**

**He nodded and smiled "he's gonna be okay!" he said. I can't help but sighed in relief. He then looked down "but…" oh Mavis! Why the hell there's a but?**

"**What is it?" I asked.**

"**His head is hit by the truck hard… so maybe when he woke up he's going to have a temporary amnesia!" he said.**

**I looked down and nodded.**

**~after a month~**

**I heard that the known Natsu Dragneel is missing. Where could he be? I shrugged it off. Not my business! I went to the hospital as always with a bouquet of flowers for the guy. When I arrived there I saw a half-naked man in front of the door arguing with the badass looking guy.**

"**They said a pink-haired man is here!" said the badass looking guy.**

"**Yeah… but if we enter here! What if we scared the shit out of that guy and die in heart attack if he isn't Natsu?" the half-naked man said.**

**Natsu? I wonder. I walked towards them and cleared my throat. They both look at me.**

"**Do you need help? I know the guy inside!" I said smiling. I know him but I don't know the real him.**

**The two nodded with a serious expression. I smiled.**

"**Come in!" I said opening the door. We all enter the room silently. The two guys gasped. So they know him.**

"**This is Natsu!" the half-naked man exclaimed. He looked at me "what happened to him?"**

**I frowned "He got in a car accident… anyways Natsu?" I asked.**

"**Don't you know? Natsu Dragneel the international dragon singer?" the badass guy asked looking at me. I gasped. This is the real Natsu? I shook my head and looked at the 'Natsu' they said. Then I saw him twitch. He's gonna be awake!**

"**He's going to wake up!" I said happily. Then I looked at the half-naked guy "call the doctor!" I order. He nodded and walked out the room.**

**Natsu woke up "Lu… Cy…" he mumbled. Lucy? I wonder who she is.**

"**Are you okay?" I asked looking at him while smiling. I saw his eyes widen and tried to stand up but felt pain so stayed lying on the bed. "You need to rest!" I said concern in my eyes. He nodded and asked me "who are you?"**

**I giggled "I'm Lisanna Strauss, nice to meet you Natsu-san!" I said. Oh I forget he can't remember anything.**

**He nodded and looked at the guy in my back "Iron head!" he mumbled. My eyes widen. Did he remember everything?**

"**What do you remember?" I asked.**

"**I was… drinking because I was depressed about something! Then I went for a walked and BAM… I got an accident from a truck!" he muttered looking at the ceiling. He sighed. He remembers everything. I sighed in relief. I then smiled.**

"**Who's Lucy anyway?" I asked. He looked at me curiously.**

"**Lucy?" he repeated. I nodded. He shook his head. My eyes grew wide again. He can't remember? Who's this girl anyway? I'm gonna asked it to him but the doctor walked inside and examine Natsu. I frowned. Who is she?**

**And after that… it's been a year since Natsu started courting me. I answered him after half a year and he said we'll be going home in his hometown. I said I'll be coming with him to know his parents. He nodded and we, all four of us went in his home.**

**~END~**

**Normal POV**

Lisanna frowned remembering what happened. I know she's that Lucy!

"I'm gonna take a walk!" Natsu said walking down stairs hands on his pockets.

"I'm coming!" Lisanna said standing in her place and runs towards the pink-haired guy.

"I'll be going alone!" Natsu said in a whisper and walked out the house leaving Lisanna worried. Lisanna smiled. If he wants to be with her then it's okay! I can't steal someone from their happiness anyway. If he's happy then I will be. A lone tear escape her eyes but she is smiling.

~xXx~

**Natsu's POV**

"Tsk… wanting to be alone with him? Ridiculous!" I muttered walking where my feet would lead me. I sighed. Better go in that place.

"It's been two years!" I heard a voice said and this voice! I know this voice all too well! I looked around and saw two figures near a vending machine with a bench near them.

"I'm not going to have you wait for me anymore!" the voice said again.

I froze in my spot.

"I love you Sting!" she said leaning to that bastard. He leaned in and their lips met. They kissed!

My eyes grew wide. I can't move!

"**PROMISE ME! COME BACK TO ME!" **Lucy…

_**TBC…**_

_**KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! I 'am so dead, ne?**_

_**Then REVIEW! Muahahahahahaha…better run way! Jaa, ne?**_

_**LucyHanna signing out!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**OMG! 6 left! Yehey! Anyway like I said this story is just getting started… I still wanted to make Natsu suffer… muahahahaha I still want to make him cry! Beg to Lucy! I want to torture him so bad! XD so if you are confused I said this… stay tuned on the next chapter! This chapter is… *cough* read it! No spoiler! KYAAAAAAAA….**_

**FairyTailForever3:** that's my thing! Making cliffhanger and run followed by an angry mob! XD haha… anyways thank you!

**Beatress:** aye! I don't want a bad Sting either and alsoooooo… he just did! A little! XD

**Guest:** if I'm Lucy I have already murdered Natsu! My own best friend won't remember me? *scoff* I'll bury him alive! XD anyway thank you!

**MrPotatoChips:** you're hanging? OMG! I'll put you down! Don't worry! Anyway thank you!

**Nightrader1234:** ahwwww…. You ruined the fun! How did you get that there will be a pair like that? Hahaha… GREAT GUESS! Actually I am thinking like that! That'll be on the future chapters! anyways thank you so much for your reviews! XD

**XxFairytailLuverxX:** *gulped* I'll just update this! Theeeeeeeeeen… *run away* THANK YOU! XD

**AdelXTia:** does my cliffy that horrible? OMG! I'm sorry buuuuuuuuut… I'am really evil here *Smirk* anyways… thank you!

**Lunagorn:** phew! That's a relief! But I'll be hungry if it's a week! I don't want to be skinny! My father will kill me! And THANK YOU!

**Sereneskydragonslayer:** aye! thank you! XD

**iLikeCookies:** it'll be on this chapter! Aye! thank you!

**XxSakuraTenshiinxX:** the longest review ever! Hahaha… MARAMING SALAMAT! Sa wakas makakapadtagalog na din ako! Hahaha…

**FairyTail2125138:** Err… Ki-chan for what are friends for? Hehehe… *kneel down* please spare my life!

_**Standard disclaimer applied!**_

_**Remember: I hate English!**_

_**ENJOY!**_

"I love you Sting!" she said leaning to that bastard. He leaned in and their lips met. They kissed!

My eyes grew wide. I can't move!

"**PROMISE ME! COME BACK TO ME!"**

"Lucy…"

_**Normal POV**_

Natsu froze on his spot. Lots of memories came back in his head. He clutched his head.

"Lucy?" he muttered. His eyes are getting blurry. Is he crying? He stepped forward. One step. Two steps. He runs. He runs towards their direction.

Lucy's eyes grew wide.

"Natsu?" she muttered shocked when he pulled her on her wrist and runs as fast as he can. She stumbled but he didn't stop. He pulled her harshly leaving a stunned Sting behind.

Lucy yelped 'What is wrong with him? Don't tell me… HE SAW IT?' she thought nervously catching at Natsu's speed. When did he get fast?

"Natsu?" she again asked. No answer. He just runs! Not looking at his surroundings but this route this is…

They passed though a park… going in a forest and arrived at a cliff.

Lucy just stood there panting, catching her breath. She looks around.

Their private hideout!

Wind blowing her hair. Splash of the oceans were heard. Leaves of the trees are waving. Pink blooming flowers on the ground. Natsu's heavy breathing and…. Wait! Sobs?

She looked at him in concern. His hand is still gripping her wrist tightly. His front hair is covering his eyes but tears are flowing down his cheeks.

"Natsu…" she whispered softly.

"Don't…" he whispered.

"Huh?" Lucy asked tilting her head.

He lifted his head and glared at her. She flinched.

"DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" he growled dangerously.

"W-what did I do?" she squeaked. Natsu just glares at her so she just zipped her mouth. Suddenly Natsu pulled her on his chest and fell on the ground. She just sits there frozen.

"What's wrong?" she asked not moving an inch. No response. He just hugged her there like she'll be gone in an instant if he let go.

"Don't leave me!" he whispered.

"I am not going anywhere!" Lucy reassured hugging him back. She smiled.

"I love you, Lucy!" he whispered but Lucy heard it. She stiffened.

Lucy pulled away and looked at the guy in disbelief. She then laughed nervously "Uh… Natsu! My ears are malfunctioning!"

He raised a brow.

"Or is this a dream? Wow! This dream is awesome!" Lucy exclaimed happily.

He raised another brow.

"Err… this is real?" she asked him.

He sighed "I'm sorry!"

"Why? Is that's a joke?" she asked again annoyed at his sudden apology.

He shook his head. Now she's the one who raised a brow.

"I'm sorry for forgetting you! I didn't mean to but now… I remember it all!" he smiled weakly.

Lucy's eyes brightened up "Really?"

He nodded. She hugged him tightly. He chuckled. Suddenly silence lingered on both of them. She pulled away and grinned at him.

"Lucy?" he whispered looking at the dark sky. Lucy hummed for him to continue. "What is your answer?" he asked.

Lucy was taken aback by that question.

"d-did you asked a question?" she asked flushing red.

He sighed "no, I didn't! But about my confession… I love you since we first went in this place!" he said smiling looking at the surroundings and looked back at her, tint of pink is seen on his tanned cheek.

"Idiot!" she whispered. He looked at her frowning. "I love you since I've looked at you!" she said looking at her other side. His face suddenly lit up and grinned like an idiot.

"Let's just say it was called 'love at first sight'!" she smiled turning to looked at the pink-head that she's still hugging.

"Then I have a condition!" he said sternly. Face now turning into a serious expression.

Lucy nodded eyeing him.

"Don't hang out with other guys except me!" he said.

Lucy's eyebrow twitched. She glares at him and said "YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME! I have guy friends, you know!"

"Then they will be just as friends, they are just in friend zone limit!" he said and added "Especially him!"

Lucy smiled warmly. He blushed and looked away. She cupped his cheeks in her hands to face her. She leaned in "they will!" she whispered and locked her lips in his. She can feel him smile on their kissed. When they broke apart for air Lucy whispered…

"Break up with her!"

_**TBC…**_

_**OMG! NaLu! Haha… don't be confused about me making Natsu suffer… it'll be… I promise!**_

_**And oh sorry for the short chappy… hehe and also EARLY UPDATE! Yehey… haha REVIEW, ne?**_

_**LucyHanna signing out! (There's no NaLu fans mob right now right? Hehe it's not cliffy right?)**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hello everyone! I'm so sorry for the late update! I got sick! My migraine is making my head break! It really hurts! It's like my eye balls will pop out in my eye anytime! I'm so sorry!**_

_**Anyways… I just hit a hundred reviews and it is all thanks to you! OMG! I am too happy! XD and my 100th reviewer is "Yuni-sama" Yehey! Thank you!**_

_**Reviews:**_

**FairyTailForever3: **thank you!

**Guest:** watch out! Another cliffy!

**xBluieLovex: **thank you! I won't give spoiler… geehee! X)

**xXLovelyAnimeLoverXx:** Mommy help me! "xXLovelyAnimeLoverXx" is going to ripped off my arms! Anyways…. Thank you (not for ripping my arms off but for reviewing)! *run away* jaa…

**XDestined AngelX:** oh here it is! Thank you!

**Titis98773:** yeah! He did! And don't feel sorry for her here! I'm sure you'll feel more sorry for Lucy in this chappy… just read it! Aaaaaand I appreciate that you don't judge my grammar thank you so much!

**IYRGirl:** no she didn't! She just wanted to move on! Anyways thank you! I was just wondering what does your pen name meant. I'm kind of curious!

**Nightrader1234:** they are just lovers! They are not in that sort of thing! And also…. Yeah right! You guess right! Haha… and I'm sure you'll change your mind after reading this chappy about bashing Natsu's head with ice! Thaaaank you!

**FairyTailLover333:** LET'S READ THIS CHAPTER TO KNOW WHAT SHE'LL DO! AND WHY THE HELL WE ARE IN CAPS LOCK MODE? XD

**Dang29regacho:** Hahaha…. Aye! thank you!

**AdelXTia: **

you! XD at least you won't kill me for making another cliffy here riiiiiiiiight?

'll be going cycle in that!

you too from hell?

ya go! Thank you Tia! *more smiley face*

**Angelblooddeathchaosregret: **yey! Thank you! XD

**Sereneskydragonslayer:** aye! He did! Yey!

**Yuni-sama:** Thank you!

**iLikeCookies12:** how did you know? Now two of you know my secret! Ahwwwwwwwwwwwww…. Haha thank you!

**Choco899:** I agreed! *party party* thank you!

**MissMe2306:** agreed! I kind of felt something weird bout that!

**Beatress:** hmmm… I don't get it! But if you said good then maybe it's okay? Yey! Thank you!

**XxSakuraTenshiinxX:** *catch some of the cookies you're throwing and eat it* Hahaha… TAMA ba naman! Grabe kung mag-isip! Atsaka sila lang lalanggamin ah? Masyadong sweet eh? Haha… okay lang if mix language! I don't mind! Mas gusto ko pa nga kasi nakakapagtagalog ako! Muahahaha… and thanks for the super loooooooong REVIEW! Aaand no spoiler! XD GOOD GUESS!

_**Standard disclaimer applied!**_

_**Remember: I hate English!**_

_**ENJOY!**_

When they broke apart for air Lucy whispered…

"Break up with her!"

**Natsu's POV**

I nodded and rested my forehead on her "Let's go home! It's beginning to get dark!" I said grinning at her. She nodded and we walked home hand in hand. I guess I needed to break up with her then!

When I arrived home after taking Lucy home I saw Lisanna sitting on the living room watching TV. I looked around "Are they all asleep?" I asked walking towards her.

She looked at me and smiled "Yes they are! What took you so long?" she asked standing up and walked towards me, hugging me tightly.

I smiled and hugged her back. I can do this!

"Lisa…" I said but interrupted by a yawn. I smiled "Go to bed!" I order. She nodded and walked upstairs.

"Goodnight!" she whispered. I guess there's always a tomorrow for this one!

~xXx~

MORNING! (Sunday)

I excitedly walked down stairs when I heard the door bell rang. I know who goes here in this hour. When I arrived in front of the door I opened it with a huge grin on my face.

"Morning!" said the sweet voice in front of me.

"Morning!" I replied opening the door wide for her to come in. She walked in and went inside the living room with me following behind. I really wanted to hug her but I haven't break up with Lisanna, yet! So I need to wait! Patience, Natsu!

"Where's mama?" Lucy asked me as she sits on the couch.

"You come here for mother not for me?" I asked faking hurt. She giggled and walked towards me. She patted my cheek and said "I'm here because mama said she'll teach me how to cook!"

"Morning Natsu, Lucy!" said a cheerful voice upstairs. We both looked up and saw no other than my current girlfriend, Lisanna Strauss standing there with a smile on her face.

"Morning!" I said in a whisper looking at Lucy who frowned and looked away.

"What is Lucy doing here early in this morning anyway?" Lisanna asked sweetly walking downstairs.

"I'm here because mama told me she'll teach me how to cook!" Lucy replied smiling at Lisanna. I gulped. What should I do?

Lisanna's face suddenly lit up "Really?" she asked "Please? Can I join in?"

Lucy's face stretch into a wide grin "sure, it's much enjoyable if we are many!" Lucy said.

"Then let's get started! You'll be the judge Natsu!" said a voice upstairs. We all looked up and saw Grandine, my mother standing there hands on hips with a determined eyes. I sighed. Oh boy!

~xXx~

"What do you think?" Lucy and Lisanna asked me while I ate the food they cook. I hummed and crossed my arms above my chest while I knitted my brow to think. They actually cooked real good! I can't choose!

"IT'S A TIE!" I shouted happily. The three of them sighed. What? Did I do something wrong?

"How can we know who win?" Mother asked as she looks at the two girls. They shrugged and grinned "We're both good at this!" Lucy and Lisanna said in unison. I smiled. At least it isn't awkward.

After that cooking contest of the two the four of us -Wendy, Gray and Gajeel are still asleep while stupid father leaves for work- are now sitting in the kitchen chatting happily when Lisanna tugged on my arm.

"I need to talk to you in private!" she whispered smiling.

"Excuse us!" I said to the two. Mother smiled while Lucy frowned and nodded. Me and Lisanna walked out the house. We walked towards the park. Lisanna stopped and walked inside. She looked at me.

"Do you remember Lucy now?" she asked smiling.

My eyes grew wide. How does she know?

"How…" I asked but she beat me to it by saying "Her name! I remembered it! That's the name you keep on mumbling when I first saw you on the accident!"

I tried opening my mouth to say something but she again spoke "If you want to be with her, its okay! I don't mind! You are hers after all! I can't steal you from her! I can't forgive myself for that!" she said. I looked down.

"I'm sorry!" I muttered.

"Don't be!" she replied softly and added "If you're happy then so do I!" I looked at her and saw her smiling at me. I frowned. I'm really sorry!

"I'm going home tomorrow then!" she said.

I nodded and said "Be careful!"

She nodded and grinned.

~xXx~

Lucy and I were walking towards our favorite private hideout hand in hand. I can't help but grinned like an idiot. I can't believe that this day will come! I really miss her so much!

Suddenly I saw something that makes my whole World flip. I saw Lisanna and Sting inside the park laughing at each other while sitting on a bench when we passed. My eyes grew wide. I left Lucy alone and dashed inside the park and punch Sting in the face making Lisanna gasped.

"Why did you do that?" Lisanna asked and crouch down to Sting who is on the ground growling at me while cupping his cheek but I immediately hold her wrist and pulled her to my side.

"Don't go near that guy!" I growled dangerously to her. She squeaked and nodded.

Sting stood up and chuckled "Oh is that how you act when she's not your girlfriend anymore?"

I gritted my teeth and glared at him "Then she'll be mine again! I LOVE LISANNA WITH ALL MY HEART!" I shouted.

Sting glared back at me "I already trusted you to Lucy and I know you'll make her happy but… you've got guts to say that!"

"I love Lisanna than Lucy, you can take her if you want!" I said glaring at him. What is this feeling?

"Is that the guy you wanted to be with?" he asked. I raised a brow. What does he mean?

"Its okay!" said a soft voice from behind us. I looked around. My eyes immediately grew wide. Why did I forget about her?

"Lucy…" will I regret this?

_**TBC…**_

_**OMG! This is getting confusing! Natsu's one hell of a jealous bastard!**_

_**Okay… angry mob readers! I'm outta here! Bwahahahaha… I SO LOVE CLIFFY! Muahahaha…**_

_**REVIEW!**_

_**LucyHanna signing out!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**While reading the reviews I 'am really sweating bullets about the threats… OMG! But I am so happy because you guys reviewed! Yehey! Thank you so much, ne? *stand-bow-aye!* and also… I'm sure the threats will upgrade in this chapter… Oh my Mavis! Help me Kami-sama~ anyways sorry for the late update… I'm kind a busy! Gomen!**_

_**Reviews:**_

**HikariLayla: **nice kick! Thank you!

**M-Anonymous-User:** really? I'm sorry about that! I'll try not making her possessive! Thank you!

**Yuni-sama:** err… is the threat for me or for Natsu? Anyways…. Thank you!

**MissSophieTrunks:** here ya go! Thank you!

**FairyTailForever3:** I'll hide! I really hate reading long stories! Even though it's boring or exciting! I hate long stories! I'll hide in the depths of the earth… I'm sure you can't find me… bwahahaha~ anyways thank you!

**xBluieLovex:** at least you didn't gave me a threat! Yey! Thank you!

**ReiRyuukazeKarito:** thank you! I'm glad you do! And yeah… he really is getting himself in trouble.

**iLikeCookies:** when I first read your review I thought you type 'Old Geezers' Hahaha… I look like an idiot! I'm sorry for making you confused! Thank you!

**XxFairyTailLuverxX:** I'm dying with the caps lock there! Easy! Hahaha~ and you still can't kill me! I can't update if you will~ muahahaha… anyways thank you!

**Otaku'25:** Lucy said she'll think about it! LOL… anyway thank you!

**Celestial-Mage231:** really stupid! Thank you~

**Beatress:** is that for me? Or for Natsu? Anyways I haven't read your new story yet! I'm sorry kind of getting sick this passed days! But I favorite it! I'll read it next time if the chapter 2 is on! And thank you~

**IYRGirl:** she didn't! They just passed there right? Sting and Lisanna just wanted to move on! And I love your name! Nice~ thank you!

**Guest123:** thank you! NaLu Everywhere!

**FairyTail2125138:** Ki-chan! Don't scare me like that! I'm sorry! _ thank you!

**AdelXTia:** Tia-chan I'm sorry! I'm just joking about that last review! Haha… sorry~ anyways thank you! ~Grinned~

**ADeathlyRose:** aye! Torture him not me, ne? Thank you! :D :D :D

**Sereneskydragonslayer:** Hahaha… thank you!

**MissMe2306:** sure~ kick is also available! Thank you!

**MrPotatoChips:** hmmm… me too! Even though I'm the one who is writing/typing this, I really felt bad for her. Anyways thank you!

**Angelblooddeathchaosregret:** I'm sorry for making you wait! Here ya go! Thank you!

_**Disclaimer: I, LucyHanna111 don't own anything!**_

_**Remember: I hate English so please bear with me!**_

_**ENJOY~**_

"Is that the guy you wanted to be with?" he asked. I raised a brow. What does he mean?

"Its okay!" said a soft voice from behind us. I looked around. My eyes immediately grew wide. Why did I forget about her?

"Lucy…"

Will I regret this?

_**Natsu's POV**_

Lucy smiled sadly at me. She turns around head down just staring on the ground and walked out of the park. Suddenly I felt a hand in my shoulder. I turn around to see Sting staring at me seriously.

"What?" I asked as I glared at him.

I heard him sighed and brought his hands in his pocket he passed me and whispered "I won't give her to you for the second time!" he runs where Lucy walked out, maybe to catch up to her.

My eyes grew wide after hearing that. I haven't notice Lisanna is in my arms, I just notice her when she yelp in pain. I never notice my grip in her wrist tightened.

I loosened my grip and looked down. The words he said won't get out in my head **'I won't give her to you for the second time!' **I started trembling. Lucy is not with me but with another guy? The thought of it makes me sick but I love Lisanna! Suddenly I heard Lisanna's sweet voice…

"Natsu! You can still get her! Come on! Hurry up and said it's a misunderstandings!" Lisanna said as she tugged my arm.

I lifted my head up and stared at her, I notice she stiffened and just stared at me.

"I love you!" I whispered but my heart said something else. I can't understand what this is!

Her eyes softened as she stared at me. She cupped my cheeks in between her hands and said "You know you'll regret this!"

I shook my head and grinned "I won't!" but in my heart I'm starting to regret this. I wanted to be with her! I wanted to hug her! I want nothing else but her! But why is my body not doing what my heart wanted to?

~xXx~

MORNING! (Monday)

I walked down stairs yawning and turn towards the kitchen I looked around and saw mother cooking. I looked up and saw the wall clock said its 5:56 am. I then walked inside the living room. Something's not right!

I turn and stared at the front door. I frowned. Right! She won't come after what happened last night.

Suddenly I heard the door bell rang. My eyes grew wide. I immediately rush to the door to open it. When I opened it I saw Lucy yawning with a bag in her hand, she wears red top and tight black jeans with black 5 inch heels. I stared at her in shocked. What is she doing here?

"Good morning!" she yawned and opens the door widely for her to enter. She walked towards the kitchen and greeted mother with a grin. I just stared at her. It looks like the event yesterday is just nothing to her. I frowned. Something aches. What if she already moved on? I started panicking. She won't love me anymore!

"GO-GOOD M-MORNING!" I exclaimed stuttering. I mentally punch myself for stuttering like that.

Mother and Lucy looked at me weirdly. Suddenly I heard them both giggle. What? Did I do something wrong? I blushed as Lucy smiled at me.

"Good morning!" she said brightly. I grinned. At least she isn't mad at me!

"Okay! The breakfast is ready! I'm gonna to call Wendy!" mother said as she walked out the kitchen.

Lucy then started pouting "Mama that's my job!" I couldn't help but to chuckle. She is just too cute!

I saw mother smirked when she walked upstairs "I miss waking up, Wendy! So I'll take your job just once!" she said. Lucy pouted and nodded. I saw Lucy sit down in one of the seat in the dining table. I gulped and took a deep breath. I walked towards the table and also seated in one of the chairs across her.

She smiled at me. I grinned back.

"So what are you doing here early?" I asked when the silence lingered.

"I got to go to school!" she said and takes the bread on the table and ate it.

"School?" I asked. She's still going to school? She's 21 for goodness sake and she still goes to school?

She nodded "I'm training to become a teacher in Fairy Tail Academy! I still don't have uniform yet! But I'll be teaching in Fairy Tail Academy if I passed! Actually I'm one of Wendy's teachers!" she said. I nodded. Oh? So that's why!

Silence again lingered in our surroundings. I gulped. What could I say?

"Lucy… I…" I said but she beat me into it by saying "Don't worry! I already move on!" I froze. She already moved on? Why is my heart beating so fast? I can feel my breathing became heavy.

"But we can still be best of friends, right?" she said as she smiled at me.

I gritted my teeth and put my best fake grin I ever made "Yeah! We're just friends!" I whispered.

She stared at me curiously.

I shook my head and said "Of course we are!" I can feel my life won't be right without her by my side. I will really regret this! The word 'I love you' will just be in my heart for you. It won't change for the rest of my life. I wish my feelings will reach you! I love you, Lucy!

_**TBC…**_

_**A/N: Okay~ don't try to kill me! I know it's short! And this will be NaLu I reassure you! I'm a NaLu fan after all!**_

_**Anyways my birthday is coming soon (February 05) I just wanted REVIEW! Now give it to me! REVIEW! I won't be mad if there's a threat but at least there's a greeting for me, ne? Yey! I love you guys! Muah~ PLEASE? And also I'm not sure about uploading early, I'm kind a busy! Gomen! I would try to update asap!**_

_**LucyHanna signing out! Jaa~**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Wow! And I was like whoa! I so love you guys! I really am happy for those wonderful reviews and I can't believe it I almost burst into tears when you guys greeted me! Thank you so much!**_

_**Reviews:**_

**Guest (Who reviewed last):** I will! Yey! Thank you about that suggestion! You are the one that made me think about this new chappy! THANK YOU SO MUCH!

**Guess:** thanks for the greetings! And I wish you could make an account soon so I'll know you! Thank you so much!

**HikariLayla:** Aww~ THANK YOU!

**Imedoughnut:** it'll be NaLu in the end! So she's with Natsu! Don't worry! Anyway thank you!

**MissMe2306:** in my story, ne? It also annoys me too but I can't help it! Hehe… thank you!

**Dog's paw in burning hot ash:** Waa~ thank you! I'm glad you do! Also thanks for the greetings!

**FairyTailForever3:** Aww… thank you so much! But really I'm not that awesome… but Yey, thank you so much! I already read your story and I love it! Actually I read it on my phone it's hard to read on laptop you see! It's making me dizzy! But really I love it!

**Shortypink:** too sad? Anyway thank you!

**T. S. S:** TODAY! YEY! Thank you!

**Yuni-sama:** harsh, ne? I feel sorry for Natsu! Haha… thank you!

**Beatress:** haha… thank you!

**FairyTail2125138:** I feel sorry for Natsu! Ki-Chan's wrath is scary! I feel sorry for myself too! Just gonna pray to Kami-sama then!

**XxFairyTailLuverxX:** phew! Thank you and thanks for greeting me! Yey!

**AngelXReaper:** actually I don't think that's a threat but I think that's a suggestion with a threat! Hahaha… there will be one here! Thank you so much!

**AdelXTia:** Thank you, Tia-chan! Actually this 7 is my cousin's birthday and 10 is my Neechan, 18 and 29 is my bff's birthday! Cooooooool, right? Lots of birthdays! Anyways… EARLY HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

**ZeldaFan64:** wow! Did you just sing in that review? KYAAAAAA! Thank you! anyway sorry if I didn't post a new chapter earlier! Gomen!

**iLikeCookies:** really wanted to torture Natsu, ne? Haha… thank you!

**Celestial-Mage231:** THANK YOU SO MUCH!

**Guest:** Natsu is so dead! Thank you!

**MrPotatoChips:** she's a strong girl after all! I hate when someone calls her weak! Thank you!

**ReiRyuukazeKarito:** thank you!

**Sereneskydragonslayer:** THANK YOU! and does Natsu read? Haha

**Angelblooddeathchaosregret:** thank you! I'm glad you do!

**Lunagorn:** I'm glad! I want to make it longer so that's why! THANK YOU!

**Caught in a love triangle:** if you ask me I'll choose both! LOL! I'm becoming lesbian again! waaaaa~ anyways thank you!

**Kuro. Ace: **AGREED! Thank you!

_**Standard disclaimer applied!**_

_**Remember: I hate English!**_

_**ENJOY!**_

I shook my head and said "Of course we are!" I can feel my life won't be right without her by my side. I will really regret this! The word 'I love you' will just be in my heart for you. It won't change for the rest of my life. I wish my feelings will reach you! I love you, Lucy!

_**Normal POV**_

"Morning!" Wendy said yawning while walking downstairs with her mother giggling behind.

Lucy smiled when she saw Wendy and Grandine walked downstairs. The two smiled back at her and sat on their usual chair where they always sat.

"Morning!" Lucy replied smiling back.

Natsu smiled sadly and just dig on the food his mother prepares for them. Wendy frowns when she saw how her brother acts but just shrugged it off and also ate her breakfast.

"Bye mom, minna! We're going!" Wendy said waving goodbye at the family inside the house with Lucy following behind also waving at them.

"Can I come? I miss the school after all!" Natsu said, more like pleaded. Wendy grinned and nodded but Lucy looked at Lisanna who just smile at her. Lucy sighed and just nodded in defeat.

Natsu grinned from ear to ear and immediately went upstairs to change.

~xXx~

They walked towards the school in the same path as always. With Wendy talking to Lucy happily, Sting (Who wait outside the Dragneel's house for Lucy as always) is walking beside Lucy with a huge smirked on the face, Natsu who is walking behind the three has a scowl on the face not just because Sting is there but because his iron-head bodyguard, Gajeel Redfox, also came because as his manager said "Dangerous Fan Girls!"

"Thanks as always!" Lucy said as she smiled at her new 'boyfriend' when the five of them arrived at Fairy Tail Academy. When the incident in that park happens, Sting happens to be the one who comforted Lucy and somehow made Lucy thinks that, maybe Sting is the one for her.

Sting smiled and nod. He leaned down and gives Lucy a peck on the cheek. Lucy blushed and smiled shyly. He walked away and bade farewell to the group to go to the school named, Sabertooth Academy. After all he is also a teacher and doesn't want to be late in the first day of the week.

They don't know that a certain pinkette is glaring at a certain rock near his feet. Poor rock! They don't know how this rock suffered by the intense glare of the man.

"KYAA! Is that Natsu-kun?" some random high school girl asked to her friend.

"You're right! He looks like Natsu-kun!" the other girl said making the students turn to look at the certain scowling singer's direction.

Gajeel step forward and glared at them.

They all runs inside the academy squealing like a little kid who saw a ghost. The others sweat dropped. Gajeel's scary… err correction! Gajeel's face is SCARY!

When the group enters the Academy's building Wendy went separate ways from them to her classroom and met with her friends.

Lucy, Natsu and Gajeel walked towards the faculty with an awkward silence. Nobody dared to speak. Lucy just walked in front while the two are walking behind her. She sighed. Why did she bring these two?

When the three arrived. Natsu's eyes lit up. Such nice memories seeing his friends back. When they went to Ryuuzetsu land he haven't spoke even one word to his childhood friends and he really missed them.

"Good morning, Lucy!" the scarlet haired teacher said smiling. She notice the blonde has company and looked at them from head to toe "Hey, Natsu! Why are you here?" she asked raising a brow and turn to look at the black spiky-haired guy "…and who are you?"

Natsu laughed nervously and scratch the back of his head "I just missed the school so I came and this is my slave anyway!" he said gesturing at the long black-haired man.

Gajeel glared at him "Who you calling slave, Salamander?" he growled.

"You!" Natsu growled back. The two started head-butting and exchange cursed word making Erza irritate. The scarlet haired opens her mouth to scold them but stop when suddenly a blue haired petite girl came interrupting her.

"I'm Levy Mcgarden! I am the Guidance Counselor here! I don't want people fighting over here, you hear me?" the bluenette hissed at the two men. Erza nods and glared at the two. The two males stepped back and nodded furiously. Lucy just sighed.

"Huh? Natsu? What are you doing here?" Levy asked when she noticed Natsu.

"I just missed the school!" Natsu said. Levy nodded and turns to looked at the black-haired man and scowled remembering the guy who called her 'Shorty' at the Ryuuzetsu land.

A brown-haired woman walked towards their direction "Oh if it isn't Natsu Dragneel!" she said.

"Oh! Hey, Cana!" Natsu said grinning when he saw the brunette.

"Are you here to give a performance at our school? It'll be our pleasure!" Cana said smirking.

Natsu gulped and shook his head. He's not here to have work! He's here to have vacation!

"Yeah Natsu… I want to see you perform too! It's been two years since I last saw you perform in personal!" Lucy exclaimed clapping her both hands together while smiling widely.

Hearing this from the blonde Natsu eyes immediately lit up in determination "I'M ALL FIRED UP!" he exclaimed pointing his fist up in the ceiling.

~xXx~

"Hello, Fairy Tail!" Natsu shouted grinning widely. His right hand's waving in the air while the other holds the microphone. Natsu's little concert is inside the gym that immediately filled with students after they heard the teachers said that Natsu Dragneel will perform there.

The gym is filled with shouts of 'NATSU!' and squealing high school teenagers.

"ARE YOU READY?" he exclaimed.

"AYE, SIR!" the students exclaimed in unison.

"I'M ALL FIRED UP!" he shouted and the music started at the back.

(A/N: okay! I don't like putting songs in my story because it'll only make it longer so time skips!)

After the mini concert of Natsu the teachers decided to just skip with the lectures for this day and made Natsu sign every autograph for the students, who he didn't complain because of the puppy-dog eyes of a certain blonde and the deathly glare of a certain scarlet-haired female.

Natsu stretch his fingers and body so that it won't get stiff. He sighed "Next!"

A white clean sheet pad in his desk is gently laid by a female. He didn't look up so he didn't saw from who it was.

"What's your name?" he asked emotionless.

"Lucy Heartfilia!" a soft feminine voice said cheerfully.

Natsu stiffened and looked up. His eyes lit up when he saw the familiar smile of his best friend. He grinned and write _"From your Beloved Dragon Slayer, Natsu Salamander Dragneel to Lucy_ _Heartfilia!"_ in italics same as the other. Natsu smiled. He likes how that sounds like.

He gave the pad to Lucy "Wow! Your writing is not that poor anymore!" she said looking at the pad she was holding.

Natsu smirk "I trained!" he said proudly.

Lucy scoff "Never thought you could do better in writing than me!" Natsu scowled at her playfully. She giggled and walked away cheerfully, holding the autograph safely in her chest. Natsu can't help but chuckle at the blonde's action "Next!"

~xXx~

"Natsu-nii, you are better in person!" Wendy said grinning widely. Natsu smiled and patted her little sister's head.

They are now walking home. Lucy is talking with Sting happily while Gajeel is daydreaming 'bout something behind Natsu and Wendy. Maybe something happen between him and that petite bluenette. Wendy is rambling some compliment to her older brother who is frowning and staring intensely at the sweet couple in front.

He sighed and looked away. Stupid life!

~xXx~

"We're home!" Wendy exclaimed and immediately went to the kitchen were her mother is to tell her what happen in school.

"Welcome back!" Lisanna said smiling.

Natsu sighed and looked at her "Let's talk!"

_**TBC….**_

_**Okay? Longer, right? Maybe?**_

_**Anyway…Who can guess what will be Natsu and Lisanna's conversation? Muahahahaha…. I know you'll love it! Cause me? I also love what will happen!**_

_**SPECIAL NOTE: the new chappie of Enemies will be updated tomorrow! The others, I don't know! hehe**_

_**REVIEW PLEASE?**_

_**LucyHanna signing out!**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N: Hello minna! I'm just asking… would you like me to make this story longer or not? Cause one of my best friend said "If you'll make it longer the readers will get bored!" (She's kind of impatient, ne? shh… don't tell anyone or else she'll kill me!) I got an idea to make this longer but would you still be kind to read it? (Just asking!)**_

_**Anyways… Waa~ almost 200 reviews! KYAA~ thank you so much! Thanks to all who review, favorite and follow!**_

_**Review:**_

**Guess:** what do you mean by 'Someone who wants to make an account'? Sorry… I'm confused! Hehe… thanks by the way! I'm glad you do!

**HikariLayla:** haha… that's new! LISANNA KICK! LOL thank you!

**Guess:** Poor tree! Anyways… who's your little cousin? And thank you!

**ReiRyuukazeKarito:** you're a fan girl too? KYAA~ same here! Haha… aye! I wish the rock didn't burn from his stare and yes! Gajeel's face is scary but for me it's funny! LOL haha… anyways thank you and it's okay at least you still reviewed, right?!

**AdelXTia:** Aww~ you know you're so sweet Tia-chan! You always greet me! *sobs* I'm really touch, you know! How many times have you greeted me anyway? I can't count it! I'm so grateful! THANK YOU!

**xBluieLovex:** yeah! I agree… and sometimes I don't read the songs cause I don't know what exactly the tune of it! Hehe… anyway thank you!

**angelblooddeathchaosregret:** then what should I call you? Hehe… Anyways thank you!

**Beatress:** THANK YOU!

**iLikeCookies12:** too much CAPS LOCK! Haha… anyway thank you so much and GREAT GUESS!

**Guess:** thank you!

**Kitsuri Harumi:** err… Sting won't give Lucy that easily! Anyways… Thank you!

**Nightrader1234:** Aww~ Scary! Anyway… thank you! You can do whatever you want to Natsu after the story is complete! Hehe~

**FairyTail2125138:** yey! Thank you Ki-Chan! Haha~

**MrPotatoChips:** thank you! I'm glad you do!

**BBQatMidnight:** I was just wondering what will be Natsu's voice when he sings! Haha... anyways thank you! I can't imagine it! But maybe he sang nice… his seiyuu is awesome too after all!

**Sereneskydragonslayer:** haha… maybe? Anyways thank you!

**MiyuGaze:** it's okay! I didn't mean about longer like that! I mean it's the longest chapter I've made in this story… and if I won't make the chapters into 1000 words or make it longer I'm not really comfortable about it! Hehe~ you know death the kid from soul eater? Just like that! And I hate it so much! LOL anyway I would gladly be a friend… I am so dying to have a friend! I only got one actually (in fanfiction. net) and she's so nice! THANK YOU SO MUCH!

**AngelXReaper:** StiCy fan? Hahaha~ anyways thank you!

**MissMe2306:** ouch! That'll hurt Lucy so much! Haha~ thank you…. I don't have happy faces except this ' ' haha…

**Lucylover:** thank you!

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**_

_**Remember: I hate English!**_

_**ENJOY!**_

Natsu sighed and looked at her "Let's talk!"

Lisanna smiled and nodded "Where do you wanted to talk?"

"Outside!" he said turning around and open the door. Lisanna followed after him. When the two arrived outside, Natsu just walked with his hands on his pockets. Lisanna raised a brow and just follow him without a word.

The two arrived at the park making Lisanna more confused. What were they doing here? Suddenly she heard a sob. She froze and looked at the source. She saw him quivering on his place and his shoulders are rising every time he sniffles. She frowned.

"Natsu…" Lisanna whispered and raises her hand to tap his shoulder comfortingly.

"I… I…" he said between his sobs. He even can't form a word because of it. Lisanna smiled knowing what happen now. Even though he didn't say anything she knows who made this. Who else could? She knows he loves her so bad.

"I told you so, I told you so!" she said teasingly and sticks out her tongue. Natsu turned around to look at her, frowning. What's so funny about this? When he saw her face, he saw her smirking making an anime vein pop out in his forehead. When Lisanna see this, she can't help but laugh while clutching her stomach.

"What so funny?" he hissed.

Lisanna laughed nervously. She then cleared her throat and smiled mischievously "Idiot, stupid, dense, what else could match you! So perfect!" she said sarcastically. Natsu can't help but roll his eyes. He already has forgotten his dramatic form earlier and became annoyed immediately at the silver-haired girl.

Seeing this Lisanna smiled "So have you figured it out?" she asked.

Natsu pouted and turn around with tint of pink in his cheeks "why am I telling you this?" he asked.

Lisanna giggled. Suddenly the angelic smile is turned into a hellish smirk "I'll be the one dumping you right now! But I got a condition this time!" she said then laughed evilly.

Natsu who heard this gulp and back away from the (Scary) woman. He really got a bad feeling for this!

~xXx~

~ ding dong-ding dong ~

After hearing this, Natsu immediately rushed downstairs and open the door. Knowing who the guess will be early in this morning.

The blonde froze when he saw the pink-haired guy with a huge grin on his face. She just stared at him in shock. What did happen? So creepy! So happy!

Lucy walked inside like a crab, just staring at Natsu confusedly while walking sideways towards the kitchen.

"Good morning, Lucy-chan!" said a sweet voice coming from the kitchen. Lucy jump startled. She back away from the kitchen seeing that Grandine's aura is so much happier than ever. 'This is getting creepy!' she thought to herself smiling nervously.

"Good morning Lucy-nee!" another sweet voice said coming from upstairs. Wendy Dragneel walked downstairs happily with a grinning Lisanna following behind. She frowned. That's her work!

"Good morning, Lucy! Natsu-chan!" Lisanna said smiling happily while walking downstairs. She saw Natsu blushed and looked away. She frowned. Lisanna jump happily to Natsu giving him a morning hug and a kiss on the cheek. Lucy looked away and stomped towards the dining table were breakfast is ready. Why is she angry? She already moved on, right?

The blonde then turned to looked at Grandine who is smiling from ear to ear. She smiled "Good morning everyone!" she exclaimed happily.

The others grinned in reply and followed the blonde on the kitchen. They all seated usually in their proper seat. When Gray, Gajeel and Igneel walked downstairs, they also wear a huge happy grin making Lucy even more confused. 'This is really getting more and more creepy!' she thought to herself.

"Good morning papa!" Lisanna said happily. Lucy dropped the spoon she is using in shock. 'Did she just say papa?' she thought.

"Good morning Lisa-chan!" Igneel replied grinning happily. Lucy choked on the bread she's been eating and stared at the red-head man in shock. 'WHEN DID PAPA GAVE A PET NAME TO HER?' she thought in horror and then mumbled something like "when did papa gave a pet name to anyone?"

"Lisanna-nee… will you be kind today and bring me to school?" Wendy said happily. Lucy stared at the blue-haired girl in shock. What is her purpose now?

"You've been staring at Lisanna since last night, Flame-brain! Aren't you scared if she'll melt from that loving gaze of yours?" Gray said smirking.

"I can't help but agree, Salamander!" Gajeel added.

"You too are perfect for each other!" Grandine squealed. The other agreed and nodded happily with a huge grin on their faces.

"I can't wait for the wedding!" Igneel added.

Lucy frowned and just looked down on her food. She wanted to go home and just curled like a ball in her bed.

Unknown by the blonde the others smirked mischievously in victory seeing her reaction while Natsu got the huge grin he ever did. This will be fun!

_**TBC…**_

_**A/N: I am so happy with this chappy! Haha… I really enjoyed writing this! Anyways review if you agree making this longer? And REVIEW if you are still reading it!**_

_**Short chappy, Yey! LET'S KILL THE AUTHOR!**_

_**(My best friend just texted me she said "I'm pissed off to the Natsu in your Fanfic 'We're just friends!' Hahaha… I enjoyed her torture! I love you shine! Muah~)**_

_**Special note: Enemies will be updated tomorrow! The others dunno!**_

_**LucyHanna signing out! YEAH! WE ARE (Now I'm Scorpio)!**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N: and I was like… WOW! I really love you guys! I'm so grateful you are all nice! Reading your reviews makes me want to burst into tears… Waa~ I LOVE YOU!**_

_**So for that~ Original plot continued! I'm just going o ignore the others who hate this story cause someone like it! Yey~ thank you!**_

_**Standard disclaimer applied!**_

_**Remember: I hate English!**_

A blonde haired woman pants while running in every room in her house.

"Not here!" she voice out in a whisper when she open a room. She really wanted to cry but she gathers her courage to not fall down on her knees and cry.

"Did you find her yet?" a blonde man with a blond mustache asked worriedly to her panting wife.

Layla shook her head 'no' suddenly she thought of an idea and walked out the house. When she walked out she is greeted by a grinning blonde man.

"Sting?" Layla asked still panting.

"Hello, Layla-san." Sting greeted the blonde woman. He looked at her confusedly. What happen?

Layla just smiled and walked past the guy. Sting raised an eyebrow when the woman runs to her neighborhood 'What's the rush?' he thought to himself as he followed the woman.

"GRANDINE!" Layla shouted at the door while ringing the doorbell harshly.

The blue-haired woman immediately runs to the door and open it. She looked at the blonde in front of her worriedly. She never calls her 'Grandine' when she is joking so this is a real trouble.

"What's the problem, La-chan?" Grandine asked worriedly as she comforted the panting blonde. This caught the attention of every single person in the house. Sting came inside the house and Natsu glares at him.

"What are you doing here?" Natsu growled at the smirking blonde man.

"I'm just curious why Layla-san is panicking, I'm also worried about my girlfriend's mother, you see?" Sting said trying not to roll his eyes at the obviousness.

Grandine glared at the two making them back away and gulped. She turns to looked at the panting blonde and asked again "what happen?"

"S-she …didn't c-come h-home since last ni-night!" Layla said between her breaths. She just wanted to see even the strand of hair of her daughter for her to rest. She won't sit down or even rest for a second. She doesn't even know what her daughter is doing. She can't rest until she knows where her daughter is right now! Is she safe or not?

The room became silent. Natsu trembled after hearing that. He can't believe it. She didn't come home since last night? He's scared, he is scared of what? He is scared of losing her. What if something happen to her? His eyes widened at the thought. He didn't think anything except her. He just wanted to find her right here, right now so the only thing he needed to do right now is to find her! So he runs out the house leaving a dumbfounded family behind and a still shocked Sting. He passed a blonde man with a mustache, he knows that it's Lucy's father but he just shrugged it off. He just wanted to find her so he just runs and run and look around. He didn't know that the man smiled at the sweet gesture of the pink-head.

Jude Heartfilia then walked inside his mansion now relief knowing full well that his daughter will be going to be alright.

Natsu slowed down panting. He still didn't find her. He's looking around, whipping his head from side to side. His black onyx eyes are filled with worries about the blonde. Where could she be at the moment? The only thought his head is thinking. Suddenly a thought came to his mind.

"**This'll be our private hideout! So don't tell anyone!"**

He inhaled deeply and runs to that place. The place where he first fall in love with the girl. The place he promised to not tell anyone. The precious place that they only know. He knows she's there so he runs to that place.

He passed the same park where the memories of them breaking up and hooking up together. He sees the entrance of the forest towards the cliff and runs inside not even bothering if his legs are trembling with tiredness of running around Magnolia. He can feel the wind blowing his hair. He smiled. She's here!

DRIP

'Rain?' he thought slowing down. He looked at the open sky and smiled at the blonde girl standing at the edge. The rain poured down on the blooming flowers on the ground.

"Lucy…" he whispered in relief. Suddenly he heard a sob. He stiffened. The blonde turn around soaking wet at the rain, her eyes are red from the crying she made. Natsu frowned.

"They are all worried about you…" he whispered and step forward. She stepped near the edge. He froze. His eyes widened "Oh no, Lucy! Don't come near there! It's dangerous!" he shouted to the blonde.

Lucy just smiled and turns her body around to face him.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Natsu shouted pulling his hair in frustration. Lucy raised a brow in curiosity.

"Are you that insane of leaving me?" he growled. She flinched and stared at him with big brown wide eyes.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"You know I love you, Lucy!" he shouted. The sound echoed in the cliff then followed by a big splash of wave from the bottom. The dripping of rain are still heard making the two both soak.

"But… I thought you were in love with Lisanna." She whispered looking down on the ground.

"Don't tell me you're doing this because you were jealous." Natsu said in disbelief. Lucy blushed and looked away. "So this is my entire fault?" he shouted.

Lucy glared at him and put her hands on her hips "It is!" she shouted back.

Natsu sighed and smiled at the blonde "Don't worry, you're the only one." He said softly, a tint of pink in his cheek.

Lucy inwardly squeals at his sweetness but in the outside she's huffing at the guy. Natsu pouted and sit down on the blooming ground "Come right here!" he ordered sternly.

"No!" she said turning around while crossing her arms above her chest.

"I'll do anything you want, just come here, please?" he said softly. Lucy smiled and inwardly smirked at the thought of him doing anything she wanted. She turns around and started walking at his direction when suddenly a loud thunder and a flash of lightning came. She stumbled backwards. Natsu's eyes widened when he saw the blonde trip backwards and fell on the cliff. His worst fear has come.

_**TBC…**_

_**Cliffhanger! Oh? Thank you so much again and again! Thank you~ anyway this is my original plot so if you guess what might happen I'll try to update tomorrow… GAMBATTE!**_

_**REVIEW FOR ME! (No flames)**_

_**LucyHanna signing out!**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**He'ya! Someone guess it, right! LOL so as promised… here's the chapter 15! Btw thanks for the reviews!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, I just adored the owner! Hiro-sama owns everything!**_

_**Remember: I hate English!**_

She turns around and started walking at his direction when suddenly a loud thunder and a flash of lightning came. She stumbled backwards. Natsu's eyes widened when he saw the blonde trip backwards and fell on the cliff. His worst fear has come.

"LUCY!" Natsu shouted as he runs towards the girl's direction. He didn't think anything and immediately jump.

SPLASH!

A splash was heard when Natsu collided with the ocean water. The current of the water was strong but he didn't think of it, he just whip his head from side to side looking for a certain blonde.

"LUCY!" he again shouted. A huge wave came making him shove at the bottom of the cliff. He coughed and winced when his back collided with the rock. He open one eye and saw a flash of yellow. He didn't waste time and immediately swim to her direction. When he reaches her he hug her tight and swim at the shore. He laid her down and inhaled deeply. He looked at her while panting and found out that she's not breathing. His eyes widened.

"LUCY!" he shook her softly and laid his head in her chest to hear her heartbeat. His eyes widened when he hear her heart beating faster, he trembled in fear at the thought of losing her. What should I do now? He panic and inwardly sighed in relief knowing that she's alive but realization hit him, she's not breathing! He leaned down and does the mouth-to-mouth resuscitation. When Lucy coughed the water out, he sighed in relief and grinned like an idiot. He put the girls head in his lap and smiled. But when he strokes the girl's hair he found a red sticky liquid in his hand coming from the girls head. His eyes widened. He stands up and carried the girl bridal style.

"Stay with me…" he whispered while carrying an unconscious blonde in his arms, tears pouring down his cheeks while the rain is making it worst.

"The storm is getting worst, where could he be?" a worried blue-haired woman asked.

Layla hang her head low, her front hair covered her eyes as she sob silently "It's all my fault." She mumbled silently.

Grandine shook her head and sit beside the worried Heartfilia "No, it's not! He's just worried and wanted to find Lucy-chan by himself." She replied reassuringly. Hearing this Layla smiled but frowned afterwards and started sobbing again.

Igneel sighed and looked at their front door.

"I'm sorry Igneel if it weren't for my daughter he's here right now." A worried blonde man said.

"It's not Jude, I know Natsu can handle himself but I'm worried about Lucy right now." Igneel replied still looking at the front door, waiting for it to be open by one of the two teen or either the two of them at the same time.

"Where's Sting-san?" Wendy asked to the worried silver-haired girl.

Lisanna shook her head "I don't know, I wonder what happen to the two." She mumbled.

Gray patted her shoulder making her turn to looked at the raven haired guy "Don't worry, Squinty is there so Lucy will be okay!" he said grinning and thought 'I hope so.' He is also worried. He's not just a manager of Natsu, he's also his friend.

Lisanna smiled and nodded.

"And also Salamander is not weak!" Gajeel added looking out the window. Suddenly his eyes widened.

"What's the problem, Gajeel?" Lisanna asked.

The front door then suddenly harshly kicked open revealing a soaking wet panting Natsu and an unconscious bloody Lucy in his arms.

Wendy screams in horror when she saw Lucy. Luckily Lisanna is by her side to comfort her.

"Shh… it's okay." Lisanna reassured the girl while trembling.

"Bring Wendy inside her room!" Gray ordered sternly. Lisanna nodded and walked upstairs with the blue-haired girl clinging on her waist tightly.

"I'll explain later just please bring her to the hospital!" Natsu said between his panting.

Gajeel went by his side and immediately carried the girl. Natsu then fell on the ground making the others gasp.

"NATSU!" Grandine scream and went by her son's body. She kneeled down and laid her son's head in her lap.

"Is he okay?" Layla asked as she also kneeled down in front of the two.

"We'll talk later. Let's take them first to the hospital!" Igneel said calmly as he carried his son. Jude nodded in agreement and went outside to get a car.

Natsu's eyes fluttered open. He looked at his surroundings only to see white-painted walls everywhere. He looked by his left and saw a window with the sun rising up high in the sky. He looked to his right and saw a black couch with a blue-haired woman and a red-haired man sleeping peacefully with Grandine's head on his father's shoulder and Igneel's head above the woman's head. He looked up at the ceiling and furrowed his brows thinking what did happen.

Realization hit him, Lucy's bleeding! His eyes went wide. He tried sitting up but failed and winced because of his aching back. This action waked the two from their slumber.

"You need to rest, Natsu." Grandine said worriedly as she runs by her son's side. Igneel followed behind yawning.

"How about Lucy? What happen to her? I need to save her!" Natsu said panicking while trying to sit up.

"She's okay! She's in the other room, Jude-san and La-Chan's are there." She said reassuringly while stroking her son's rose-colored hair.

Hearing this Natsu sighed in relief and closes his eyes. He smiled and mumbled "I'm glad." After that he falls asleep again.

Grandine smiled then frowned "What will he do if he knows she got amnesia?" she asked when she heard snores coming from the pink-head. Igneel patted her shoulder reassuringly and smiled "He'll do anything so that she'll remember us."

Hearing this Grandine smiled and nodded.

_**TBC….**_

_**A/N: I hope you like it! I wish….**_

_**Oh… and the one who got what happen to Lucy is Beatress! Yey!**_

_**REVIEW FOR ME!**_

_**LucyHanna signing out!**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**I'm terribly sorry for the late update minna~ and thanks for the reviews…. Waa~ I'm near 300! KYAAAAAA… sankyuu chuu much! AND ALSO thanks for **__**XxThe-Crest-Of-AnubisxX for pm-ing me with this idea… thank you so much~ but I'm gonna make 'him' Lucy's cousin, ne?**_

_**Reviews:**_

**Anonymous:** I'm sorry for not updating fast… and thank you so much!

**Nalu4life:** do you mean the 'Enemies'? I'll try to update it tomorrow, ne? and thank you so much! I'm glad you did!

**Ray:** thank you… I'm glad you like it…

**Nisrinaismu. Fitri:** actually she didn't jump off… she fall…ahww~ sorry for making you cry… *sobs* I'll cry with you too… anyways *hiccup* thank you~

**Linux3432:** thank you~ and sorry for the late update!

**FairyTailForever3:** really? I thought, I'm updating late but thanks anyway… hehe

**iLikeCookies12:** yey! Thank you~

**Celestial-Mage231:** haha~ yeah… but Lucy's amnesia is different… Natsu just forgot the person who he cares a lot while Lucy forgot everything.

**xBlueiLovex:** thank you~

**Adelyna11:** thank you~

**Pucchan23:** actually your review didn't get me mad but I assure you Natsu won't change his mind again… don't worry… thank you so much~ and also sorry for my grammar too… now we're even, ne?

**Imedoughnut:** everyone hate cliffhangers (even me) haha~ and thank you so much!

**Guess Account:** LOL thank you~

**HikariLayla:** aye! Thank you for cheering me up! Yey… thank you so much!

**Nukey:** Lucy's gonna be okay… thank you~

**BittersweetSonata:** aww~ thank you~ here ya go!

**Yuendmii:** I'm glad! Thank you so muuuuuuuuuuuuuch! XD

**Sereneskydragonslayer:** I guess not? Thank you so much …

**Beatress:** aye! I'm sorry for not reviewing frequently on your FF… I am really busy at something and also I hate my migraine … but I'm still reading it (on my phone) thank you so much! I'm glad that I can still update stories…

**Nightrader1234:** payback time for Natsu… haha… thank you~

**MrPotatoChips:** thank you so much

**xo. vk-16. xo:** sorry Ri-chan… and sorry for not online for 2 days… my other best friend's 18th birthday is yesterday so I'm kind a busy… gomen

**Yuni-sama:** haha~ aye! now opposite, ne? XD thank you~

**FairyTail2125138:** at least it's half… I can still live a half, right? Waaa~ help me mommy… Ki-chan will kill me! Anyways thanks, ne?

**BeibieRen:** haiiii… I agree~ XD haha thank you~

_**Disclaimer: I, LucyHanna111 don't own Fairy Tail… Hiro-sama owns it! **____** Just a fan~ a huge fan at that…**_

_**Remember: I hate English… so sorry for the grammatical errors and spellings!**_

_**~xXXx~**_

A blonde man with a scar on his right eye walks out from Magnolia airport with his hand holding his luggage.

"Home sweet home!" he murmured inhaling deeply with his arms spread wide "I'm super excited surprising them." He added while smirking wickedly. The people around him started backing away making a huge crowd with him in the middle. When he noticed this he sweat dropped and walked towards a certain taxi with his head hang low in shame. Such a scene.

"Do you know where the Heartfilia Residence is?" he asked to a scared taxi driver. The taxi driver nodded quickly not wanting to end his life from this guy who looks like a criminal.

The blonde man smiled "Can you bring me there?" he said and walked inside the car. The driver just nodded while sweating bullets. When the car started moving the man on the back seat eyes went wide "LET ME OUT!" he shouted and immediately lay down while clutching his stomach. He forgot he got motion sickness 'I wish I just walk.' He thought to himself while trying not to puke on the car. The driver sweat dropped.

When the car halt in front of the Heartfilia mansion the guy on the backseat immediately sits up and walks out the car. He kicked the door closed angrily "I TOLD YOU TO LET ME OUT!" he growled to the driver. The poor driver then started his car and drive away scared of what the criminal-like guy might do to him.

"I HAVE KIDS AND WIFE, I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" the driver shouted making the blonde man sweat dropped.

"HEY! I HAVEN'T PAY YOU YET!" the blonde man shouted back but the car didn't came back. He sighed and shrugged it off. At least he didn't waste any money but he felt guilty to that driver. He then walked happily towards the silver-like gate and rang the door bell.

**~ Ding-dong ~**

Suddenly a maid came out from the ground.

"Oh… Ouji-sama, you came back!" the pink-haired maid said expressionless while bowing down with her hand near her chest.

The blonde man stepped back startled at the maid in front of her "You haven't change, Virgo." He said exhaling deeply "…and don't call me that!" he added when he notice what did she call him.

The maid just ignored him and opens the gate "Ouji-sama… Hime and the others are not home today." She said while stepping aside for the blonde man to enter.

Hearing this, the man stop on his tracks and turn to look at the pink-haired maid "where are they?" he asked.

"Hospital, Ouji-sama." She said bowing down slightly.

~xXx~

"_Natsu…"_

Natsu woke up after hearing a sweet familiar voice that reminds him of Lucy calling for him. He blinked once and opens his eyes widely when he saw white all over the place, remembering the events that happened a few days ago.

"Lucy!" he exclaimed.

His parents who are with him the whole time he is asleep immediately came by his side.

"What happen?" his mother, Grandine Dragneel asked frantically while rubbing his back gently.

"Where's Lucy?" he asked to his parents.

"The doctor says she'll wake up today." His father, Igneel Dragneel said standing beside the bed he is using.

"I wanna see her!" Natsu demanded with face full of seriousness.

"But you need to rest, honey." His mother said worriedly.

"I'm fine!" he said and crawls out the bed. He wobbled when he stands up. Luckily his father is by his side so he immediately catches his idiotic son.

"Thanks." Natsu muttered and stand up straight. His mother stared at him worriedly while his father just looked away. He walked towards the door but stop midway "where's Lucy's room?" he asked not knowing where the blonde's room is.

"Beside this room on the left side." His mother answered. He nodded and walked out, limping towards the direction his mother said.

When he arrived on the door, he immediately stopped on his tracks when he heard a rather loud running footstep. He turns to looked at the source and saw a blonde man running towards his direction. His eyes bulge out when he saw the guy he doesn't want to see for the rest of his life. Laxus Dreyar, the overly protective cousin of Lucy Heartfilia is here in front of him.

The guy stopped in front of the pink-head who is staring at him horrified "Natsu?" the blonde asked raising a brow.

"L-Laxus? Is… I-is that you?" he asked quivering on his place.

"Yes… and while looking at your pinkish and girlish hair, you're Natsu, right?" he asked.

Natsu nodded "Don't you watch TV? I'm an international singer, why won't you know me? And it's not girlish! Pink is a manly color!" he asked.

Laxus rolled his eyes and laugh sarcastically "You know I hate you so I'm trying to avoid music and pink is definitely not manly."

This time Natsu is the one who rolled his eyes "said the guy who always wear head phones, at least I looked like a man with pink hair whilst you..." he paused while looking at him from head to toe "You looked like a gorilla that surpasses humanity."

An anime vein pops out of Laxus forehead.

A huge BANG was heard making all the patients and visitors, including nurses, doctors and even janitors came out startled.

"What happen?" the door where they wanted to enter suddenly open revealing a red and puffy eyes, Layla Heartfilia. She saw a pink haired man lying on the floor twitching with a bump on his head. She shifted her eyes towards the guy who is standing beside Natsu. Her eyes went wide seeing the guy in front of her "La-Laxus…" she said gasping.

"Hey, Auntie." He said while looking at the blonde woman.

"Oh my… it is really you!" she exclaimed happily and runs to Laxus to hug him. The guy hugged her aunt back with pleasure.

"Who is that?" a gruff voice asked inside the room.

"It's Laxus, honey!" Layla again exclaimed.

"Oh, Hey Uncle." Laxus greet when he entered the room with the blonde woman walking beside him.

"Hey, Laxus… what are you doing here?" Jude Heartfilia asked.

"To visit you guys of course!" Laxus said smiling.

"Oh… and is that Natsu on the floor?" Jude asked looking at the pink-head who is just standing up from the ground. Laxus smirked and nodded.

After Natsu recovered from Laxus hit he immediately runs to Lucy's side "Lucy…" he mumbled while holding her right hand between his.

Seeing this, another anime vein pops out of Laxus forehead "DON'T YOU DARE LAY A FINGER ON HER!" he growled towards Natsu who is now face to face with a crush wall.

"You never change, do you?" Natsu scowled while rubbing his nose.

Layla giggled at the two while Jude just sighed. Grandine and Igneel came inside with an apologetic look towards the Heartfilia parents who just nodded with a smile.

"Where… w-where am I?" a soft voice spoke.

All heads turn to the source.

"My head hurts." She said clutching her head with tears in the corner of her eyes.

"Lucy!" they all shouted in unison and runs near the bed where the blonde is.

"Somebody call the doctor!" Layla pleaded while sitting by her daughter's side, crying again.

"Who are you?" Lucy whispered still clutching her head. Natsu froze on his spot, his eyes widening every second. She can't remember anything?

_**TBC…**_

_**Hope you like it! I wish!**_

_**REVIEW, ne? (without FLAMES!)**_

_**SPECIAL NOTE: Enemies will be updated tomorrow and also I can't assure you guys when will be the next update… my migraine is starting up again… stupid head of mine so I can't be with the laptop all the time!**_

_**LucyHanna signing out! LOVELOTS! Muapz…**_


End file.
